Real Girl
by meganwastaken
Summary: Modern day Kel/Dom. Dom is a college boy who's friends take him to a high class gentlemen's club, where he meets a brown haired goddess on a table, Kel is struggling to support herself and her brother Tobe since their parents death. Will fate play a part?
1. Chapter 1

AN/ hi everyone, i know that i have a story already going and i know that i am terribly behind on it, but this idea popped into my head and i just have to write it. I hope you all enjoy it it is a Kel/Dom fic. (just so you know)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT...THIS MAKES ME SAD.

List of Mates: Merric Seaver Wolset Zahire (All the men are about the age of 23)

_'blah blah moo.' _ thinking

"blah blah bark" talking

"Real Girl"

Chapter One

* * *

"Come on guys i don't want to go out tonight." Dom's words fell on deaf ears as he was surrounded by his mates on his leather sofa.

"Oh why do you have to be so boring all the time, I mean when was the last time you actually went out and enjoyed yourself." Merric's voice could be heard from the kitchen, getting up Dom headed to retrieve his exam study guide that Seaver had thrown across the room to sit down on the sofa.

"I went out with you all to the sports bar just last week despite having a test the next day, swiping the beer Merric found in his kitchen he sat back down trying to resume his studying, "And I have plenty of fun."

All the boys shared an exasperated sigh,

"Oh but my dear dear friend," Seaver responded taking away all study material in Dom's possession, forcing Dom up from his seat and toward the door, "we have such good plans made for you tonight."

* * *

Escaping from the subway, the night was cold, snow lining the sidewalk, turned an ugly brown color from the passing cars. The group trudged on doggedly toward a building with tinted windows and loud seductive music blaring.

_'God, it's so gaudy.'_

That was the first thought running through Dom's head as he soaked in the sight of the Gentleman's Club his friends were pushing him toward. "You can't really be serious, you can't expect me to enter a place like this can you."

"Oh come now Dom, just because your a Masbolle doesn't mean you can't lighten up some. I mean do you want to be like your dad? Uptight with lots of grey, listening to a bunch of lawyers all day long?" Zahire's words seamed to give Dom some confidence, he at least aloud himself to be nudged toward the black tinted bead covered doors that served as an entrance.

That confidence quickly faded when they entered and met with practically naked women.One came up them, after giving them all a once over she asked,

"How many hot stuffs?"

Merric being the 'Lady killer' that he was pushed himself before her and said, "Five, may i get your name, mirage of delight?" Looking at the evident smirks on the others faces she winked then led them a table near the smaller stage, she then left with there drink orders. Leaving them all with the clubs 'service' menus.

"Boy, I can't wait for another shot at that," Merric was practically panting at all the scantily clad waitresses, "I think I'll order a lap dance from Connie, i heard she's real good to her customers." All of them were intently staring at there menus except for Dom,

_'What am i doing here? I don't even like places like this, i mean bars are one thing but to come to a 'Gentleman's Club...'_ "Guys, I'm gonna go." He was meet with moans and groans from all of them except Wolset who was to busy cleaning his nails of imaginary dirt to look up.

Zahire looked up from his menu, "Oh come now Dom, you haven't even got your drink yet."

"Zahire is right, you really need to stay and have some fun with your friends." Merric points out. Dom opened his mouth to retort back when he was interupted by the arrival of there drinks. Forced to sit back down he shoved his face in his hands and prayed for patience, _'Please Mythros let me get out of here without killing any of my friends."_

"Alright gents any special orders tonight?" Lifting her order pad and a pen, she propped her leg up on Dom's chair to give all of them a better view of the bright purple thong and garter belt that lay just beneath her serving uniform. Audible swallowing could be heard all around the table,

"Um we would like.." Seaver's words were cut off by the sudden start of music and the lights dimming on the second stage. Everyone in the club turned to see the cause. Dom, being more uncomfortable by the second, noticed his buddies undivided attention to the stage and moved to make a break for it when he took one last look at the stage and all thoughts of leaving swept from his mind.

In a bright red school girl skirt and a matching tie, was a goddess in the raven haired man's eyes. She walked to the center of the stage straight to the pole, dancing seductively all the way. Swinging her hips to the slow sensual music. She had long brown hair, trailing down between he shoulder blades. She was also tall, her four inch stilettos making her long toned legs appear even longer. She shook out her hair while pulling off her top and throwing it behind her. Gripping the pole, she swung herself off the floor and twirled around, bring herself to a stop with a sensual look to the tables. Slowly lifting herself off the floor and disentangling herself from the pole, she sensually made her way over to Merric and the boys table. _'O Mythros, she's headed this way! What do I do, do I give her money? My number? I don't know! She's so beautiful! What do I..." _Dom's thoughts were blown away by the touch of her arms circling him in his seat, after a few minutes of her running her hands through his hair and her gently breathing in his ear, she slowly raised herself up to her full height, only to straddle his hips.

"You _can_ touch back you know. Don't be afraid pretty boy." She slowly tongued the underside of his jaw, causing him to stiffen under her, and his breath to halt for the span of a heartbeat. On closer inspection her face was not one of perfection, but it was _very _pretty, under her makeup he could see little dusting of freckles over her nose, barely visible on her tan skin. Her nose was delicate, but was balanced by a strong and stubborn chin, but it wasn't until she looked him straight in the eye that he found he couldn't breath.

_'There so green!'_

When the song was drawing to a close she kissed him on the cheek and leaped back on stage to continue stripping herself of her skirt. Entranced by her he followed her every move, unable and unwilling to look away he watched as she, clad in nothing but her bright red thong and matching bra slowly and sensually finished her dance on the pole. When the music ended she quickly gathered her discarded clothing and left the stage, leaving a room full of hot and heavy men in her wake.

Silence was the only thing around the table as the men recovered from there experience. "Man, do I wish i was as lucky as you! I mean, Goddess, she was all over you man!" Merric was practically seething in his irritation at not being the lucky man picked out of the crowd. All the men, except Wolset who was just not paying attention, were moaning and groaning at their loss of luck. Finally after an eternity of inner thoughts...

"What just happened?" Dom said this as he looked toward the stage, from were his goddess had disappeared. Laughing at his friends confusion and his blush Zahire replied to the lost expression on Dom's face,

"You my friend just got the best lap dance I've ever seen. Now close your mouth so the flies won't get in." Not realizing that his mouth_ had _been open he quickly shut it with a loud snap.

Turning to the maid clad server Merric said, "Well I don't know about you all, but I've had enough with watching other men get hit on. Miss i would like what he just got. And as quickly as possible."

"Sorry sir, but she only does stage and clients that she picks herself." The women have Merric a once over then, "We still have others, if your interested." Seeing the lusty stare of the girl Merric couldn't keep the large grin from his face,

"Yes i believe that i am still interested. Lead the way pretty lady." Watching the couple leave the table, toward the privacy of the back room the rest of the boys, Except Dom who was still in a state of shock, set their sights on the rest of the women. The room was full of them and it wasn't long before Dom was alone at the table,

_'Well what am I suppose to do? I didn't even want to come here.' _Moving his empty bottle of beer around in a circle on the table, he threw his head back in aggravation, _'Hell even Wolset found someone, and he's as apathetic as they come.' _After sitting alone at the table and dreaming of the brown haired goddess with the long legs. '_Legs that would be great wrapped around my...NO!! Stop it Dom. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Gotta get rid of them.' _

Getting up from his seat he wandered toward the bar. Sitting down on one of the tall bar stools he ordered another beer, _'Just my luck, not only am i never going to see her again, but now the boys will never let me live this down. I really want to see her again.' _Drumming his fingers on the bar, he didn't even notice when his beer was placed in front of him,

"...Excuse me...hey buddy, here's your beer. Hello are you there?" Disrupted from his thoughts Dom looks up into a pair of big blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, i was lost in thought." Giving him a strange look the barmaid starts heading down the bar but is stopped by his hand on her arm, "I'm sorry again miss but could you tell me about the girl who just danced, the one with the schoolgirl skirt?"

Looking down the bar for more customers and finding none she turned back to Dom, "If I were you, I would forget all about her." Moving away she was stopped again,

"But why, I just want to talk to her." Giving him a strange look she glances toward the back room, "Hey Becky, take over the bar for me?" Looking back to Dom she says, "Wait there and don't do anything." He watches as she exits the large building through a back door. _'Must lead to a dressing room.' _Dom thought. '_I hope she comes back soon with that girl.'_ But after twenty minutes his hopes were beginning to dwindle. _'She must not have been interested.' _Just as these thoughts ran through his head the door was opened by the barmaid.

_'Were is she? I don't see her behind the maid. Did she not come?' _Looking expectantly at her, he waited for he explanation,

She laughed at his impatience, "Alright, alright don't have a hernia. Here, " She handed him a key with the number five stamped on it, "this is the key to the room that she's waiting for you." Practically dancing for joy, he took the key, "Oh, and by the way, there are a set of rules to follow while using the 'hospitality' rooms. She'll go over them with you, and if she has any problems from you, you'll be thrown out." Giving him a big smile she patted his arm, "So be good."

Looking back he thanked her once more, then headed toward the 'hospitality' rooms.

* * *

The hallway was long, with numbered doors on either side of the royal blue carpet. The wallpaper that matched the walls was also lined with gold, _'Mythros, does everything have to be so royal around here?' _Looking around he almost walked right past the door with a golden five, which he strongly suspected was real, on the door.

"Alright here we go Dom, don't make a fool of yourself, you just want to get to know her. Don't do anything stupid." Looking back at the door he felt his bravery slipping. "Come on you can do it, just open the door and walk inside. OK on three, one... two... three... three and a half." _Oh come on, your never this shy around a women, you've met women of lesser morals than this one and never felt this foolish. Now you **can** do this.'_

"I'll just knock on the door."

Raising his hand and lightly tapping he heard a voice muffled from the other side of the red wood door, "Come in."

Gathering what courage he has he grabs the handle and turns the nob.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN/ Hello everyone! Yes i know you probably hate me for stopping were i did, but i promise you will love this story. With my finals drawing to a close and me going back to my parents palce for the summer, i will have more time to work on this and my other story. (which i have NOT abandoned. I just haven't had time for it.

But just so you know this is a Kel/Dom fic. you will be seeing many characters we are all familiar with and maybe some you aren't. But by any means this story will be a fun one to write and for you to read. So please stay tuned for the next instalment of my stories. Thanks for your future patience. Love you all, oh and please read and review, they all really help me.

love

-meganwastaken


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ (again), I don't own anything.  
Hi everyone...Man this is a long chapter or at least longer than my other one. Anyway I'm sorry for it taking so long to get this chapter done. I've been graduating from my first year of college and just got out of an abusive relationship so I'll try to get the chapters out sooner now that it's summer. Thanks everyone for the reviews they make me write better. Anyway here is the second chapter written just for all of you!

Real Girl

Chapter Two

* * *

The same Morning as the previous chapter...

It was still dark outside the two bedroom apartment in downtown Tortall. It was so dark that not even the birds were awake to 'catch the early worm.' The stars could be seen in the early dawn sky and were meet with a silence that many would say was 'golden'.

In the smallest bedroom a lumpy figure covered in blankets slept through the early morning...until,

_"bark...bark...whine...whine.'_

Stirring slightly, the bed lump rolled over, burrowing deeper in the shelter of the covers.

_"Whine...whine...bark!"_

"Juuump, go back to sleep." Refusing to be ignored any longer, the dog grabbed the covers in it's jaw and pulled. Exposing the bed lump to the cool morning air. "Jump!" Jumping up from the bed, the boy chased the dog down the dark hallway, "Stop it come back with those blankets!" Continuing to run, the boy didn't notice the bag laying in wait at the foot of the sofa until it was to late, "Ow! Goddess bless! That hurts, damn you Jump, when I get my hands on you..."

"Tobe, I thought you knew better than to forget to take him out before bed." Looking up to the door, Tobe meet smile for smile his sister Kel.

"Hey sis, another late night I see."

Sitting down on the sofa Kel took some time to lay her head back and sigh, looking up at the ceiling for a bit then turned stern eyes to her brother, "Did you finish your homework?"

Smiling to the young women on the sofa, "Yes, of course i did, I knew you would have a heart attack if i didn't finish it all tonight." Moving to the kitchen he began making her a hot tea. "You do realize that life isn't all about school?" Ignoring the grumbled reply Tobe turned back to the boiling water. "Oh, Neal was here about an hour after you left, he dropped off another blind date folder."

"Grrr, when is he going to learn when I say no, I mean no." Laughing at her obvious aggravation he pours her drink and carried it to the sofa. Kel took the hot drink with murmured thanks.

"You know it's because he cares about you." Sitting down in front of the sofa, he takes her right foot in his hands and massages it.

"Ha, with friends like that who needs enemies?"

Looking up from his self assigned task Tobe replied, "Now don't be like that, he just cares about you as much as I do. He wants to see you happy." Continuing to rub her foot he continued, "He just wants you to find you a man who would make it were you didn't have to work so hard." Laughing out loud but still serious he continued, To be your knight in shinning armor."

"Yes and he'd take one look at my night job and turn his noble stead in the opposite direction."

Releasing her right foot and reaching for her left, Tobe continued with his task. "Maybe a man would be good for you." Rubbing her eyes tiredly and pulling a mismatched pillow to her Kel asked, "Tobe, how many times have we had this conversation, and how many times have I told you that I don't have time for a man."

"Maybe you would if you didn't have to work so hard, let me get another job." Pulling her foot away Kel stood, Tobe's words continued after her, "Come on it would really help yo..."

Stopping to look back at him Kel replied, "Tobe, you need to focus on your studies, one job is hard enough on you. If you were to get another you wouldn't have enough time to do anything else."

Looking up from the floor pleadingly he watched his sister make her way to the bathroom. _'What is it going to take to get her to realize she's working way to hard? I know she's lonely, even with me around she needs a guy who will treat her right.' _

"Whine." Looking down Tobe couldn't help but smile at the lovable dog, "Soon Jump. Soon we'll get her to slow down a bit." Getting up from his seat he led the dog toward the door and out into the cold morning air, the birds were just starting to wake up.

* * *

_Long dark hair obscured his features making it impossible to see the color of his eyes. She could see him from across the room as she danced on the stage. 'Oh he's so handsome, I wish I could see his eyes.' BANG! He moved around near the back by the bar wandering aimlessly, looking around at all the waitresses. __'Oh please come this way, man of my dreams, up here near the stage.' As if he actually heard her he walks toward an empty table right up front. BANG! He sips his drink as he turns to watch her dance. 'Oh if only you could be interested in me for me.' BANG! He sits there through the entire dance never looking away, and she still couldn't make out his features. BANG! As her dance ends he stands, moving toward her slowly as if he has all the time he needs. She knows she should leave the stage for the next performer but she couldn't move, BANG! not until he reaches her. BANG! He circles her in his arms and carries her away from the loud music, "Come with me my warrior princess." BANG!_

Thrown from her dream, Kel wakes to find herself on the floor trapped in her thin sheets. "Goddess bless! Who could be at the door? Look out Jump." Moving the dog out of the way she heads down the hall toward the person who wouldn't be breathing for much longer.

The banging continued but being this close she heard a voice behind it, "Kel! Open the door, it's chilly out here!"

_'Mythros keep me from killing him this time.' _Yanking the door open Kel was meet with the image of a soaked Nealan Queenscove. "Neal, you do know your suppose to put your clothes on _after _you take a bath right?

"Oh ha haMindelan, now let me in before i freeze to death." Moving away to let him in, she ran to get a towel from the bathroom. "Man, I won't ever go running in the rain ever again." Throwing him the towel Kel made her way to the kitchen,

"Now why would you be running around in this weather anyway Neal. Unlike me, you have a car."

Wringing his hair out with the given towel, "Well Yuki needed it because her engine went out and..."

"And being the wonderful fiance you are you lent her yours." Kel finished in an over sweet love struck voice. Throwing the damp towel at her Neal sat on her sofa, and turned the t.v. on. Smiling Kel asked, "How's she and Shinko doing, do they like owning there own store?

"They love it, I can hardly get Yuki to spend time with me anymore", in a whiny voice Neal ignored the eye rolling he was given, "I mean I am her boyfriend." Sitting down beside him they both watched the fuzzy pictures on the old t.v. set, "So... did you look at the profile I sent you?" Ignoring his question Kel got up, retrieving the damp towel from the floor, she headed to the bathroom to hang it up. Feeling her sadness, Neal followed. "Kel come on, it's time you found someone for you, I have."

"Neal, I don't have time. Don't you see, it's hard enough with just me and Tobe, I don't have time for anyone else." Turning her gently around so she was facing him he pulled her chin up to meet his eyes,

"But Kel, a man, a good man, won't take from you. He'll give you all you need, time, help, love. You would be able to quite your night job, I KNOW how much you hate it, but I also know it's the only way you can pay your bills without Tobe taking on another job. I even know you don't want him to know you hate it so much..." She looked away at this. "Kel, I see how unhappy you are. I know you hide it from him, but you can't do this forever it will kill you if you work any harder."

Urging her to accept this he enfolded her in a tight hug, "Your my best friend, don't make me lose you Kel." Reaching around his shoulders she hugged him back with the same fervor as him,

"Neal, I just wan..." The phone interrupted her words, "Mythros. Hold on Neal, I have to get that." She sprinted toward the phone, leaving Neal to look at his reflection and hear Kel from the other room, "Hello... yes this is Keladry Mindelan... yes...He What!? No, I'll be right there...yes, thank you." Confused about the phone call, Neal runs into her halfway down the hall,

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" She ignored him, running to her room and started throwing day clothes on, "Kel talk to me." looking up from her rush she said,

"Tobe was in a fight at school, there holding him in the office right now. I'm going down there to talk with the principle and pick him up." Following her out the door he grabbed her arm,

"Come on, I'll drive you."

Pulling Jump inside and locking the door she turns to him, "You don't have your car remember." He stops her again as she heads toward the rainy afternoon,

"I might not have it, but Yuki can be here in five minutes. Just sit tight, and I'll give her a call." Looking at her long time friend, she couldn't help but smile, _'All this crazyness and my friends are still here for me. Gods, what would I do without them?'_

"Thanks Neal."

* * *

Sitting in the spacious office of the high school Principle, Tobe was doing his best to examine every object in the room with his one unblackened eye. While his sister was looking only at him, anger in her two green ones,

"So as you can see, he was in a fight involving two other boys at lunch." The principle, who wore what hair remained cropped short and had a scar running down the right side of his face, was not a humor filled man. He was very strict and didn't take rule breaking very well. He looked at Kel as he continued, "We were able to break the fight up and the other boys will be punished just as Tobius is, detention during lunch and after school for one week, starting on Monday."

"Thank you sir, for the leniency. We'll make sure this never happens again, Won't we Tobe?" Looking away from the sculpture of a hawk Tobe replied, "Yes sir, this won't happen again."

"Good, now Toby please wait outside. I want to speak with your sister alone." Looking defeated, Tobe rose and shut the door behind him, Turning his gaze from the door the boy just closed, Wyldon looked at Kel,

"Thank you for not being more sever in your punishment sir." Kel said before Wyldon could say what was on his mind. "I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

"It's alright Kel. We've never had a problem from your brother before, so I can overlook this transgression." After a long silence form both occupants Wyldon continues, "The fight was over you actually. It seems that one of the boys he fought snuck into the club you work in and brought it to your brother's attention by calling you some unsavory names. He actually has a harsher punishment waiting for him. I won't put up with that kind of talk, especially to some one I have a friendship with."

Smiling at him Kel moved to leave, "Just a moment longer Kel," after she sits again he asks, "I know things are tight right now with money, and I know how proud you are, but know that you can come to me or my wife for anything." He was meet with silence until,

"Am I a bad step in parent, now that our parents are gone?" Wyldon was thrown by the question but understood were it came from. Moving up from behind his desk, and sitting in front of Kel he grasped her hands in his,

"No Kel. You are a great sister and you are doing the best you can, which is no more than anyone can ask of you. Just know that it's ok to ask for help sometimes."

Looking at him with disbelief in her gaze until finally..."Thank you sir."

"That's alright, ahem..." Turning from her and becoming once again the 'Stump' that he was nicknamed by the students, he resumed his seat, "Now if you will excuse me. I still have to talk to the other two students. Have a good day Keladry." Knowing better than to smile at his change of attitude she leaves the office with a goodbye wave.

Tobe and Kel were silent all the way back home, neither wanting to have the conversation, that they knew was coming, in front of Yuki and Neal. "Thanks for the ride guys, I'll be leaving for work at seven so if you could come by and pick Tobe and me up before then that would be great."

Sticking his head out the passenger window Neal replied, "Sure thing Kel, see you then." Yuki chimed in,

"Bye Tobe, see you tonight." Both brother and sister waved as the car rounded a corner.

"OK Tobe, just tell me why you would want to get into a fight with those boys." Opening the door with his key and moving into the kitchen for an ice pack Kel followed him waiting for an answer.

"They said some things they shouldn't have, and won't again after today."

Knowing already Kel sat beside him on the sofa, "Tobe look...people are going to say alot of things if they know what I do for a night job. I'm sorry that it embarrasses you."

"It doesn't embarrass me! I know you hate that job. But I know your doing it so we can live together. Without it, I know we couldn't pay the bills. Please Kel, don't think that I'm ashamed by what you do, I'm not! I know you do it because you love me. That's why I got so mad at those jerks. They called you some bad things and I know you aren't."

Feeling a great weight come off her shoulders,_ 'He's not ashamed to call me his sister! He's not ashamed of what I do!', _Kel wrapped her arms around her younger brother, "Oh Tobe. You have now idea how much better that makes me feel. To know you aren't ashamed of me." Wrapped in her arms he replied,

"Of course not sis. I love you."

They held each other for a long while until Kel moved away so she could look him in the face, "Yes, but you can't punch anyone at school anymore ok?"Looking down in embarrassment, he nodded his head. "Good, now lets get a light meal in shall we?" Meet with another nod Kel rose from the sofa and headed tot he frig, "Lets see, we have spaghetti, or cereal... I guess I need to run to the store again. So what will it be?" Both deciding to have speghetti they sat in idle chatter, eating and making a grocery list until Kel went to take a nap. "Wake me up at six would you Tobe?"

"Sure sis. Have a good nap."

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride Neal. I'll see you later Tobe." Running through the rain toward the bead covered tinted front door, Kel stopped to say hello to the bouncer and continued on to the dressing rooms.

"Kel! There you are, what took you so long?"

Glancing at the clubs owner, Tony, she took in his dark eyes and shoulder length straight blond hair that many girls longed to run their hands through. _'His looks are wasted on me, he's just a jerk.'_ She had never seen him in anything designer suits, and the burly bouncers all call him sir. He couldn't be older than 25 yet he owned this place, and everything in it. "Tony, I'm not late and I have plenty of time until I go on."

Grabbing her by the arm he steers her toward a table he said, "That might be true, but maybe I just enjoy your company." Flashing her one of his, what the other girls called, bacon sizzler smiles.

"... are you done yet Tony?" Getting up from her seat Kel heads toward the dressing rooms. But still hears his parting words,

"I like a challenge Keladry, and you are definitely that."

Opening the door to the dressing rooms, Kel was meet with the smells of overpowering perfume, and many naked women as she heads to her mirror. "Hey girl, how did your day go?" asked a petite African girl who was applying fake eyelashes.

"It was... tiring to say the least Peliwin."

"Tony still giving you problems?"

Looking Up from her own makeup Kel fixed Peliwin with a serious look, "How on earth do you get him to leave you alone? I've been trying for months." Laughing at her comedic expression,

"Well, I let him know right from the start that I bat for the other team. You know...my offer still stands," Looking at Kel up and down Peliwin gave a sweet smile, "If your still interested." Smiling at her friend and ruffling her hair Kel replied,

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm happy with the team I'm on. What's your skit tonight?"

"I'm an Egyptian slave, you?" About to reply when on of the bouncers called for Peliwin saying she was due on stage. "See ya later girl, don't let Tony get you down." Waving bye to her Kel returned to getting ready. Thirty minutes later Kel was waiting behind the curtain to go on,

_'Gods, I don't want to do this tonight. Neal's right, I can't do this much longer, I need to find a new job and quick.' _Hearing her cue, Kel took a second to check her school girl costume before sauntering onto the stage straight to the cool metal pole in the center. Dancing around the pole for a while Kelshed her tie and white shirt with seductive little tugs. Grabbing the pole again she swings her feet off the floor, _'I wonder how big the audience is tonight.' _Dancing to the slow sensual music she took a glance out to the seats, _'Damn, there's Tony, ass. I bet he wants a lap dance, yeah dream on buddy. Let's see... Drunk men, that's normal. Hmph, the average table of phrat boys right up front.' _As she continued to observe the group her eyes rested on a black haired man that stole her breath. _'Oh my...'_Disentangling herself from the pole, Kel makes her was down to the dark haired beauty. Standing behind him she ran her hands through his hair, _'It's so soft, and he's so handsome.' _Deciding to enjoy herself for the first time on the job she straddled his hips and said, "You can touch back you know. Don't be afraid pretty boy." After licking him on the underside of his jaw she looked closer at his features. His dark hair was long but shorter than his shoulders and curled beautifully around his neck like Michelangelo's 'David', It matched the small stubble on his strong chin. His skin was tan either from the sun or a tanning bed. His nose was long that curled slightly up at the tip, _'I've seen this nose before, where?' _Continuing to admire his features she worked her way to his eyes, _'There so blue!' _Stunned by the shade of blue Kel hardly noticed the music drawing to a close. _'Damn, i have to leave, well a goodbye kiss won't hurt anyone.' _Lifting herself from him she dropped a quick peck on his cheek and climbed back on the stage and sensually stripped of her skirt, finishing her dance in her matching red bra and thong.

Leaving the stage she ran straight to her mirror and started dressing in her street clothes. _'Man he was fine, but not even he can make up for how much I hate this job. I'm getting a new one and soon. Oh, if only I could have meet him outside of this place.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by arms around her waist,

"My my, you were getting quite friendly with that boy in the audience Kel." Looking down Peliwin was grinning madly causing Kel to do the same, "Well, did he give you his number? Well...did he?"

Laughing at her friends' impatience she steared her back to her mirror to sit and clean herself of her stage makeup, "No he didn't slip me his number, and you know that I wouldn't use it anyway." _'But for him...would I?" _

Pouting Peliwin replied, "Yeah I know, but maybe you should date again. It's been a really long time." Exciting herself she continued, "I know this great guy, he's a painter and he..."

"That's alright Peliwin, I'm not really interested right now." Interrupting her friend before she got anymore into the idea of setting her up for a date Kel picked up her bag and in a playful tone said, "I'll see you on Friday, behave until then alright?" Laughing at the comment Peliwin waved bye and started for the stage again.

Turning toward the door that leads to the street, Kel was stopped once again by a pair of strong arms turning her around, "Well I quess you can be warm to the opposite sex when you want to be huh Kel." Looking up into the ticked off face of Tony Kel stared right back. "And were do you think your going?"

Pushing him back Kel picked up her bag that she had dropped while being turned around, "I'm going home." Eyes squinting in anger Tony tightened his grip on her arms,

"And who said you could do that sweetheart? I'm your boss, and I say your shift isn't over yet. Now get back in costume and get to serving the men outside." Their argument was cut short by Darla, Peliwin's girlfriend of the week, came to tell Kel that she had a wannabe client. Pulling away from Tony Kel moved away with Darla,

"Great timing Darla, now what is it you said." Looking over her shoulder she could see Tony had left. _'Probably to go find another victim, the smuck.'_

Looking at Kel Darla told about the guy at the bar, "And he wants some private time with you."

_'Could it really be him? The same guy wants a private dance?' _"Tell him that I'll met him in room five in about 10 minutes. I have to go get ready again." Giving her a big grin Darla wished Kel luck and went to tell the guy the good news.

Hurrying back to the 'Hospitality' room number five Kel dressed in a red silk robe with a black bra and garter belt below it. She placed a chair at the foot of the bed, and draped herself on it. Waiting for the man of her dreams to arrive. _'He probably just wants me for sex, like all the others. What else could he see in me.' _Frowning at her own mind putting her down she quickly thought back, _'But he didn't grope me in the club like all the other men do, maybe he's different. Yeah and maybe Tony goes to orpahnages on weekends with sweets and tells stories to the unfortunate kids, come on there's no way he's interested in you for anything more than you look good in underwear. Yeah well what if he does like me for me?" _Her internal brain fighting was cut short by the sound of knocking on the door. Gathering her courage Kel yelled,

"Come in."

_S_he watched the door handle turn and the hallway light brighten the dimmed room,

_'I quess I'll find out.'_

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN/ Sorry for the cliffy but now you'll here their thoughts together. Man this was a long chapter. But I feel really good about it, I hope you all enjoyed this one and that you can't wait for the next. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed and I ask that you continue to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I own nothing but the plot.

AN/ thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. They were wonderful and made me feel lots better about my writing and situation. So without further ado...I give you the next chapter! Enjoy.

Real Girl

Chapter 3

* * *

The room was dimmed, adding a seductive tone to the room, but Dom was still able to make out his surroundings, the walls were covered in red wallpaper and lined in gold_, 'These people are obsessed with gold!_' he thought. He continued his gawking and imagined the carpet was as soft and plush as it looked. Looking up to the ceiling he saw an antique looking small chandelier. "Man, you'd think they would have better fashion sense than this."

"I always thought it was a bit extravagant myself." Turning toward the unexpected voice, Dom couldn't stop the blush that worked it way up his neck to his hairline.

"Uh..ha yeah." Dom replied, finding it hard to even remember what the rooms decor had looked like as his eyes were only for the goddess sitting infront of him. Before he knew what he was doing he moved in front of her and knelt at her feet. "Your beautiful."

Shocked by his action and words Kel found herself unable to form two words together. _'Think of something quick Kel, he won't sit there forever.' _Taking her silence as disbelief, Dom took her hand in his and continued, "I just didn't have the time to tell you in the club, you ran off so fast. I waited in the bar, for just another chance to speak with you."

_'If only you really meant that, but you don't.' _Kel rose and stood behind the chair, "If you would have a seat um...?"

"Dom." He finished for her.

"Dom, thank you. Now if you would have a seat we can get started."

_'Wait, does she not believe me? Does she think I was lying when I said I just wanted to talk with her?' _He stood slowly not moving to sit in the chair she vacated for him, but silently moved to grasp her wrist in his soft hold.

"You haven't told me your name yet."

Turning around to face him, Kel forced her face into a blank mask. _'He doesn't really care, he can't.' _"My name isn't something to concern yourself about, tonight is all about your pleasure sir. Things like my name are unimportant."

He stared at her, his look one of disbelief. Carefully keeping her face blank, Kel continued empty voiced, "My job sir, is your pleasure, and all that that intails. Now please have a seat."

_'How do I get her out of this mind set? I just want to get to know her, I mean i would be lying if I said i didn't find her beautiful, but I don't want her in that way when she feels it's nothing but a job... I want it to mean something to her. _Holding his head in his hands and begging for patience with the women in front of him Dom came to an epiphany. _'Thats it!'_

Turning to look at her, Kel couldn't help but see the determined and commanding look in his eyes, it unnerved her. Seeing her mask slip slightly, Dom smirked and moved to stand in front of her, "You said that you are here for my pleasure, is that correct milady?" When his answer was nothing more than her gaze Dom stepped forward, leaving Kel the choice of stepping back or being overrun. Stepping back Dom's smirk grew larger and he followed her step for step until her back lightly hit a wall. "And what if my pleasure is one of conversation."

Kel didn't like this. She didn't like it one bit. _Atleast if he's in the chair I'm in control, but he's completely turned this around! _"Sir, I suggest that you let me do my job and find yourself a seat." Smirking openly at her now, he raised his hand to tuck a lose curl out of her face. He was unprepared for her cringe. His smirk disappeared and his hand dropped in surprise. Silence sat heavy between the two until,

"Men have hit you."

Refusing to look him in the eye she looked at his feet also seeing his hand ball into a fist. "And your employer allows this?"

Looking up from their feet Kel meet his eyes with glass ones, while her insides were screaming at herself, _'Is that concern in his eyes? Could he really care?' _"It's none of your concern sir what happens at my job." Giving her a look that could peel paint from the walls he took a step back from her,

_'How can she let someone do this to her? _Looking at her more closely he could just see beyond the mask she laid over her face, he could see in her eyes that she _wanted _to be saved, she was just to scared to take it. _'I refuse to leave her to this... But what do you even know about this girl huh, not even her name!... That doesn't matter! She's a women and never is it justified to hit a women! Mythros, no one should be treated like this!'_

Growling low in his throught he pulled himself from his inner battle. Taking a deep breath he slowly took the step toward her. "Please look at me." When she refused he gently slipped two long tapered fingers under her chin, lifting her face to his. Slowly raising his other hand to her face he continued with the motion he had set out to do and placed the hair behind her ear, "All I ask of you is your name milady." He waited for what seemed like forever,

"Keladry... my name is Keladry."

Giving her a warm smile he rubbed her left cheek with his thumb. "Kel, I'm sorry I scared you, it was not my intention. Would you come with me to the table were we could talk more comfortably?" Giving him a wary look she nodded her head, moving past him when he moved aside to let her precede him. Pulling her seat out for her, he saw her pause before sliding into place, _'She must have been on her own a long time.' _he thought as he sat across from her.

Sitting down at the red wood hand carved table Kel was shocked, _'How could I just crumble like that? What happened to all the walls I put up, the fiercely independent Kel? What just happened?"_Looking across the table she was captivated by this man's eyes, and tender nature. _'What is it about you that has you caring about me?' _

Looking in her eyes Dom saw that she didn't understand his actions, he could see her putting her mask back into place and wondered were she got the strength to bear it ever night. _'What would force you to take this job beauty?' _About to ask her himself he was interrupted by her calm voice,

"I have to apologize sir for my behavior, and will let you know that you will receive a full refund for your time tonight. You can set up a new appointment at the front desk."

"I don't want another appointment Kel." Pausing to see if she would interrupt him he saw her eyes widen ever so slightly in fear before her mask was once again in place. Wanting to reassure her he continued, "All I want is for you to quit this job. It's obviously unhealthy for you and it would be best if you found another one." At her silence he continued, "I would be happy to drive you wherever it was you needed to go. So long as you never come her again."

Returning her gaze to him she faught the rising anger she felt inside, "Pardon my forwardness sir, but why do you care?" Ignoring his peeved expression she continued, "You have known me for little more than an hour. What would be in it for you to find an interest in me?"

"It's not about an interest, I'm just worried that your taking risks that are unnecessary." Sitting straighter in her seat, face blank, Kel answered this statement with one of her own,

"What would you know about necessaries in my life sir? Not all are as fortunate as others, or have enough money to have better choices to pick from."

Seeing his chance Dom jumped, "So it's about money, I can help you. I might be taking college courses but I also own some businesses, let me make a job opening for you."

"Thank you for your offer sir but..."

"Dom." He responded with a smile, "I would like for you to call me Dom."

Giving him a look she agreed, "Fine, thank you for the offer Dom, but i can't accept."

"And why not?"

"It would be rude of me to even consider getting help from a complete stranger, despite the fact that I am looking for another job and have every intention of quiting this one, I cannot accept your help."

Raising his hand to sweep his hair back in agitation he saw her flinch again. Unable to stop the growling low in his throat Dom dropped his hand to the table top, "Kel, I won't hurt you. I just want to help you, why won't you accept it?

"You have no idea what my life is like. You don't even know me." _He'd never be willing to help Tobe. And I refuse to abandon him.' _replied Kel.

"Your right I don't but I cant see any reason for you to stay at this job any longer, Gods Kel your being abused!" looking him in the eye Kel replies,

"You might be willing to help me, but I have baggage Dom, plenty of it, and I'm sure that it's stuff you won't want any part of. And I'm not going to sacrifice all I've done on a man who says he can take all my problems away for nothing, all my experience with men is they say one thing and do another. You might be willing to help me, but what about the others in my life. I refuse to abandon them to be your little charity case."

"I'm not looking for a charity case, what I'm looking for is your safety. I'll help you find another job, and loan you money that you could pay back when you could if it would make you more comfortable. I'm willing to help you in any way I can Kel. Please let me. Don't make me leave here, wondering what man is going to hit you tomorrow night, let me take you away from this. Let me help you." They were standing toe to toe now, both breathing hard from their exasperation.

"I think it's time you left sir." watching her move toward the light switch he blinked a few times as the lights were raised, he continued to watch her as she doubled back to grab her outer robe and as she reached the door he saw her hesitate before turning to give him a last look.

"Please Kel... let me help you. That's all I want." Holding his hand out to her he waited, watching for her mask to let through some emotion.

"If only I could believe men again Dom." and with that she was gone. Leaving him alone to his thoughts and feeling of guilt.

_'I refuse to leave her to this, she's better than this and I'll prove it to her.' _"I'll come back every night until you let me in Kel." Looking back at the door he nodded his head with a determined smile. "As long as it takes." With his mind set on his new goal Dom pushed the door open in search of his friends.

* * *

___'I'm getting out of here and never coming back. Neal was right, this job is going to kill me.'_Dressed in her day clothes with all her things in her bag Kel made for the front door. 

"Kel."

Closing her eyes, and breathing a deep sigh, Kel turned toward the offending voice. "Tony, now is not a good time." Looking into his smirking face she could tell that he not only knew that, but relished the opportunity to annoy her.

"To bad sweetheart, because I have a bone to pick with you." Pulling her into his office he pushed her into a chair. Standing behind her he gently messaged her shoulders, knowing how much she hated to be handled by him."The way I see it, your taking to many liberties, first with who your customers are, the days you work and finally the way you ignored me tonight for your pretty boy."

Tensing against his words Kel made to stand up, but was stopped by the tightening of his grip. "Come now Kel, there's no reason for you to be so cold to me. I'm a nice guy and can give you anything you want. I could make it where you wouldn't need to work anymore, I know you hate this job. I see it in your eyes." Lightening his grip again and moving around so his hands were on the arms of the chair, trapping Kel in her seat, he lowered his face to hers and breathed in her ear, "I could make you very happy Kel. If you'd only let me have what I want." He continued to lower his face until his lips were hovering over hers,

"Let me up." was the only reply he got. Shaking his head he replied,

"That's not how the game is played sweetheart."

"What if I don't want to play?" Making another move to get up and leave she was pushed more ruffly down. Looking up into his face Kel could see she wasn't going to get to leave that easy.

Smirking at her Tony replied, "You have no choice baby, just shut up and do what I tell ya." Moving closer again he grasped Kel by her shoulders and forced her into a deep kiss. _'Damn you Tony! I have to get out of this.' _The kiss was a long one, with Kel fighting for freedom and Tony fighting for utter dominance. When Kel felt his hands start to roam her body she fought harder, biting his bottom lip.

"Damn bitch!" Not moving fast enough, Kel was unable to dodge the slap aimed at her face. The blow sent her reeling into the wall, temporarily stunning her, but not long enough for Tony to get a hold of her again. Running from the room, a cool part of her brain was telling her that she didn't leave her things back there with him, that she had her money and address book with her, the rest of her was a frantic mass with one objective, _Get Away._

It had started to rain outside, noting this she continued to run for all she was worth, not stopping despite the yelling she heard back toward the club. _'Just keep running, don't stop for anything.' _Cutting through yards and back roads Kel made it to Neal's in less than thirty minutes. Knocking on the door of the dark house Kel couldn't help but think of Dom. _'Why now? Why do I have to think of you now?' _She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the porch light came on.

"Kel?" Looking up and seeing her best friend she couldn't fight the rush of tears, She fell to her knees causing Neal to freak out more. "Kel, talk to me! What happened?" Kneeling down with her he was able to take in her bruised face, "Oh Kel..." Picking his best friend up he carried her into his house away from the cold night.

* * *

AN/ Hi everyone, was this chapter all your waiting was expecting? No? Yes? Well I hope it was wonderful for you all, it was lots of fun to write this one. I'll make it short and remind everyone to read my authors note I posted before this chapter. And please read and review, it makes me oh so happy.

see you all in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

"Real Girl"

Chapter 4

* * *

"How's she doing?"

Looking up from his best friend lightly snoozing on his sofa and the smaller figure of Tobe snoring on the floor, Neal turned to the worried eyes of his fiance. "She's finally sleeping, though not deeply." Carrying an empty glass to the kitchen Yuki followed him, they both noticed that it was nearing dawn and that neither one had been able to get any sleep after Kel's arrival.

"Why don't you go take a shower now that she's sleeping. I'll wait by her side in case she wakes up." Holding his soon to be bride in his arms he tightened his hold.

"I just don't see how anyone can do this to her. She's my best friend, how could I let this happen, I should have dragged her out of that club kicking and screaming. Why didn't I? I'm suppose to be her best friend, but I just..." His whispered rant was cut short by Yuki lightly putting a finger against his moving lips.

"Shh, I know how you feel Neal. But what's important is that we have her back no more damaged than she was, she could have been killed for all we know. But she wasn't, we got her back."

Holding her tightly to his chest Neal felt tears on his cheeks, "But what do we do now?" Gently removing his tears with her thumb, Yuki realized she too was crying,

"We be there for her."

Glancing back at the sleeping figure on his couch with a now renewed look of strength, Neal kissed her cheek tenderly, moving to do as Yuki bid. Watching him move to the bathroom, Yuki placed herself in the seat across from the sofa. _'We'll be here for you as long as you need us Kel.'_

* * *

_Couple Days Later:_

Across town, in the estates for the ubber rich. Dom was walking into his family's home for an early lunch with his father. Used to the elegance of the house Dom's thoughts were lost on it's beauty, all his thoughts were filled with Kel.

_'I've gone back for two night since meeting her and haven't caught a single glimpse of her. Does that mean she took my advise and quite? If so, how am I going to find her again? No one at the club would talk to me about her, not even the barmaid." _Pulling lightly on his hair he continued to walk, letting his feet guide him down the familiar hallways. _'Maybe I didn't think all this through. I mean Yes, I wanted her to leave that place, but I also wanted to get to know her. There's just something about her that I can't forget about... She's... special.' _

Exasperated with his own thoughts Dom yelled out loud, "Why is it so hard for her to trust me?!" Looking up a little to late Dom couldn't stop himself from running into a figure ahead of him.

"Oy, Dom. Watch were your going, you almost knocked me down." Helping to settle his older brother steadily back on his feet, Dom couldn't help but laugh. The brothers, for all their bickering, were very close. Only three years apart in age, they were the ere of their mother's world when they were younger. Not a dinner or cocktail party went undisturbed by the two young boys.

Both had grown up to be handsome, successful, gentlemen. Tristan, becoming one of the leading medical doctors in Tortall, next only to Neal's Father..., was continuing his research on Unicorn fever. A disease that caused horrible bumps on the victims face that calculated into a high fever that would ultimately end in death. He was also one of the leading bachelors of the country too. With his dark hair and strong brown eyes, he was a prime example that beauty and brains really did exists.

Dom, not to be outdone by his older brother became a leading businessman, taking his small company of exports and turning it into a major chain. He even helped his cousin's fiance to start her own shop.

"Sorry brother but if you didn't have your thoughts on your work all the time then maybe you wouldn't be so clumsy." Sharing a look with his younger brother, they both burst out laughing while embracing.

Pulling from his hold Tristan led his brother into the parlor, "Your one to talk, if it's not your business keeping you busy it's those college courses your taking. I feel sorry for any women who catches your fancy, she'll have a lot to compete with for your attention." Turing his face away from him Dom couldn't help but grimace at the thought of Kel.

_'Gods, I hope she's ok.' _He thought.

Seeing his brother pull a face, Tristan couldn't help but become suspicious. _'No way! Could it have actually happened? Could my dear younger brother, the worlds biggest tease have found himself a girl willing to put up with him?'_Tristan, smiling to himself and deciding that he would grill his brother the first chance he got after the meal, followed closely behind him.

"Are those my two long lost sons?" A man of early fifties sat behind a wooden table reading the Tortall Times. Robert Masboll could only be described as handsome in his old age, his dark hair was heavily splashed with grey, but his eyes, held in a face with a few wrinkles, still held the same youthfulness as years ago. Apart from being handsome he was a major corporate business owner. Helping his sons through his connections, but for all his power he was a kind and patient man, more so after the death of his wife while giving birth to their only daughter. He loved his children more than anything in the world and would do anything for them.

"My sons, it's been to long since you came home. Why I think the last time I saw you both together was..."

"Last week." Both brothers finished for their father while hugging him.

He was also melodramatic.

All three shared a laugh before they all sat. "So where is our darling sister Ellyn?" Dom asked biting into a sausage link.

"Oh she said she'd be unable to attend today, she's planning what she wants to do for her birthday party. I still can't believe she's going to be sixteen." Looking to his two boys he shook his head, "You all just grew up way to fast." Sharing a bittersweet smile Robert went back to filling his plate.

"So what does she want to do for her birthday this year." asked Tristan.

"I have no idea, and I'm slightly afraid."

Laughing at their fathers' dismay Dom brought up that even if she wanted to fly to Egypt he would say yes in a second, to which he was meet with a grumbled 'shush'.

They all continued their meal in idle chatter until they were full, were both son's wished their father goodbye hugs and promises of another get together before the birthday.

Walking toward the garage Tristan pulled his brother aside, an evil smirk on his handsome features, "So, my dear brother," Dom cringed inwardly aware that his brother knew something. "Do tell me, who is the girl that has you so smitten."

Forcing himself to keep a casual front Dom turned from Tristan and headed to his car, "What makes you think that there is any girl in my life beside our lovely little sister, older brother?"

"Maybe the fact that you won't look me in the eye?" following Dom to his car he refused to let the matter lie. "Or maybe the fact that you have never been able to keep a secret from me? And please drop the charming act, it won't work."

Deflating quickly, Dom saw no way to get out of telling his brother the whole story. "Fine, but I won't tell you out here in this cold weather, come with me to my office and we'll talk there."

* * *

_In Dom's Office... some hours later:_

"Your not serious." Ignoring his older brother's looks Dom moved toward the mini bar.

"You've got to be kidding." Pouring himself a drink, Dom cringed as the liquid burned his throat.

"You can't really be ser..."

"Damn it Tristan, I am." Moving back to his seat Dom stared at his brother, "And I'm absolutely worried about her. I haven't heard from her or seen her since that night and I'm worried she's being abused again."

"Did you give her your number?" About to answer with a quick YES, Dom stopped mid word. Had he not given her his number, his card? Had he not given her anyway to contact him at all?

Glancing at his brother's strained expression he patted his shoulders, "Well that's why she hasn't contacted you. Did she give you any reasons she took this job in the first place?"

"I believe it has to do with money, she needs it but refused to give me any reasons why."

Giving a long pause Tristan asked a question that he was worried to hear the answer, because if she was what he feared he was going to get his brother far away from this women. "Do you believe that she could be a druggie? Now don't yell," Tristan continued as Dom opened his mouth to berate his brother, "Think about it, did she seem like a druggie in need of another fix?"

Another long pause... "No. She didn't, she was hiding something, but not anything like that."

Tristan fixed his brother with a serious look, "Tell me the truth Dom, do you want to find and help her just to get close enough to sleep with her?"

"NO! I really care about her!"

"But you told me yourself that you only meet her for little more than an hour, that's a very short time to start caring for someone."

"Look, I would be lying if I said I didn't find her attractive, because I do. But she's different somehow and she was... just... It was her eyes Tristan. She wanted to take my help, but she was too afraid. She's protecting something, but I don't know what. She didn't want to use me for my money, hell she didn't even recognise me, she just acted like I was any regular Joe."

"Maybe that's what your attracted to, the fact that she treats you different, and not the fact that she needed help." Watching his little brother carefully, Tristan saw contemplation on his face, _'He has to be sure before he goes and gets himself hurt... like I did.' _After awhile Dom walked to the large window facing Tortall's city scape.

"No, it's her."

Hiding a smile in his folded hands Tristan straightened from his seat, "Good. Now you just have to find her."

Scratching his head in annoyance Dom replied, "Yes, but that's the hard part, I have no idea where to start." Laughing at his younger brothers worry, Tristan couldn't help but shake his head,

"No, it sounds like the hardest part will be convincing her she needs your help." Sharing a look both men couldn't help but laugh out loud,

"Your right about that Tristan, she definitely has a mind of her own." Seeing his older brother's expression, Dom sent a questioning look his way.

"Well it's just, you finally found yourself a women who can tell you no." Smiling deeper he continued, "I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

_One Week Later:_

Opening the door, Kel absently told Jump to get down while moving into the kitchen with an armful of groceries. "Kel, is that you?"

"Yeah." Locking the door behind her Kel walked toward the spacious kitchen and placed her burden on the counter top, "I didn't remember if you needed more eggs or not so I got some."

"Thanks Kel." Watching her friend unpack groceries from the plastic bags Yuki couldn't help but notice the fatigue Kel was trying to hide. "Hey Kel, why don't you go take a bath." Seeing she was about to protest Yuki continued, "A soak would do you good, and you know that you, Tobe, and Jump are welcome here as long as you need to stay."

"I know. And thanks Yuki, but you and Neal are getting married soon, we can't stay here much longer. Especially when our apartment is completely usable."

"Your apartment is fine but Neal and I are worried about you living by yourself again so soon after... what happened." To tired to hide her sigh, Kel turned toward her friend,

"Yuki, I'm fine, and Tobe and Jump will both be with me. I'm fine and will be fine." Looking at her, Yuki knew she wouldn't be able to change Kel's mind.

"Fine, but stay a couple more days. Your not putting us out, and Neal feels better about you staying here with us then you leaving." Seeing her hesitation Yuki continued in a mater of fact tone, "Besides, Shinko says that if we lose your help in the shop she's going to kill me and drag you back kicking and screaming."

Smiling at her friends words, Kel nodded in defeat, "Good, now go take that soak." Yuki watched Kel trump down the hall, thinking there was no other choice. Grabbing the phone from the counter she made a call, "Hey Nealan..."

* * *

Kel couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the hot soapy water encased her tired body. _'Yuki was right, this is what I needed.' _Leaning her head back onto a white fluffy towel, Kel looked up at the pale pink ceiling. _'How could I let this happen? Why can't I be strong? Look at me, constantly dependant on my friends, Tobe getting into fights at school, forcing Neal and Yuki to give us a place to stay... why can't things ever go right?' _The ceiling held no answers for her so she submerged herself in the scented water.

Counting to ten, Kel emerged slicking her hair back from her face. Settling back into the water, Kel couldn't help but feel the stress melt from her body, with a sigh Kel voiced "Maybe things will get better soon." Dom's face flashed through Kel's vision, "Damn." _'Well, he was very yummy. If only I could believe men and all their lies.'_

Laughing at her thoughts Kel couldn't help but say, "I'm pretty young to be so cynical." _'Yeah, but you've lived alot in that time girl.' _

"Yeah." Frustrated to feel tears on her cheeks Kel wiped at them angrily. _'He really did seem like the perfect man for me. My knight in shinning armor... ha. Now all he needed was the trusty steed to fit Tobies' image of my ideal dream man.' _

"I'll just soak for a bit longer." Leaning her head back against the towel Kel closed her eyes thinking, _'Maybe I'll have enough strength to forget all about you, Prince Charming.'_

* * *

"Kel."

Sleepily opening her eyes Kel heard a knock on the door, "Kel. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep."

The muffled voice of Yuki replied, "That's fine I just wanted you to know dinner's about ready."

"OK, I'll be right out." Waiting for the footsteps to recede, Kel soaped herself up quickly, yelping at the now cold water running against her. Toweling herself off, and changing into her clothes Kel followed the voices to the dinner table.

"Hey Kel, how was your soak? Do you feel better?" asked Tobe as he carried some hot roles to the table.

Taking her seat across from Neal, Kel saw the concern on his face, "Yes, I feel much better." Grabbing a slice of meatloaf Kel looked down at her plate, "Yuki was right, a soak was just what I needed."

"Well I'm glad to hear your feeling better, I was waiting till you were up to it before we left."

Perking her ears up Kel tried to keep an easygoing look on her face as she slipped a piece of meatloaf to Jump. "Left, were are you and Yuki going?"

Smiling a big grin Neal wagged a finger at her, "Now Kel, why would you count yourself out on this wonderful trip we have planned?"

"I had no knowledge of this trip Neal." Kel replied slightly more stiff than before.

"I know that's why it was a surprise."

"But you know I hate suprises." More stiff.

"Yes, but this is a special one, we leave in the morning."

Gritting her teeth, Kel tried to keep her calm, "Neal, Yuki, you have already spent enough money by simply housing me and Tobe, amd don't forget Jump. I couldn't ask you to spend even more by taking us on a trip."

Smiling even more Neal swallowed his last bite of meatloaf, "I know, and that's why we didn't ask you. Even Toby knew we were going. Now go pack your bags after dinner and get a good nights rest, it's a bit of a drive."

"Kel, you might as well, they wouldn't let me protest either, and you know how stubborn Neal is. And you never know this could make you feel better."

Grasping for any excuse Kel replied, "Well what about school, you still have a week left until Fall break."

Smiling at his sister, "I finished my midterms, Wyldon graded them personally and said that with those kinds of grades I could afford to miss some school time. He also said for you to have fun Kel." Turning to her best friend Kel couldn't help but want to ring his neck.

"So that means that we'll be leaving a little after dawn," Neal replied in a singsong voice while getting up to put his dishes away. Knowing she had lost, Kel said the only thing she could think of,

"NEAL! SIT DOWN AND EAT YOUR VEGATABLES!"

* * *

_With Dom That Same Night:_

"I don't know what to do Tristan, I've looked everywhere I could think of and I still haven't been able to find her."

Resting his hand on Dom's shoulder Tristan rose from his seat walking into the kitchen, "Maybe you need a break, it's not to late to find her. Just take a small break and then go back on the hunt for your damsel in distress."

Looking into his hands Dom couldn't help but worry about Kel. '_What if she has nowhere to go?' _"I have to find her Tristan."

"And I have no doubt you will, but right now I think you need a break. I'll even go with you and hit you on the head when you start to worry again. How does that sound?"

"But what about your work?" Giving his younger brother a look Tristan responded,

"What about yours? A few days won't kill us."

Accepting the drink that was handed to him, Dom saw that his brother was right. "So what do you say little brother?"

"Yeah, I think a break sounds good."

* * *

AN/ Oh an evil cliffy...but it's just a little one. I'm sure most of you know what might happen in the next chapter, right?... right? Well I now have the story in my lap eating Oreos and being a good little fanfiction. Let's hope it stays that way. Can't wait for you all to read what happens next, so just sit tight.

Oh, one more thing, what do you all think of Dom's older brother Tristan?? Who could have possibly hurt him? Huh?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"Real Girl"

Chapter 5

* * *

"Neal, do you think this will really help." Yuki couldn't help but worry over their friend, but she wondered if this would indeed help Kel be able to move on.

Glancing at his fiance', Neal couldn't help but fall in love with her all over gain, "I believe that she needs to get away from the city, and this trip will give her the time she needs." Both turned to the women of their discussion to find her snoozing lightly in the back seat with Tobe and Jump.

"I hope your right Neal." Moving into his arms outside the car Yuki fought the rush of tears, "She deserves a new start."

"I know my blossom." Kissing her forehead Neal moved toward the back window, and rasped on it lightly. "Kel, time to get up." When no answer was given by the sleeping party, he got an evil smirk on his face. Moving to the side of the car, Neal began to rock it, "OH Kel!! It's an earthquake! Wake Up!"

Roused from her sleep, Kel was tossed around in the back seat of Neals SUV. "Neal! What do you think your doing?"

Not being able to stop laughing long enough o see the danger, Neal wasn't fast enough to escape the headlock and noggies Kel swiftly sent down as punishment. "Ow! Ow! Kel! Stop it, I only wanted to wake you up. Ow!"

Laughing at his misfortune, Yuki moved to grab a bag from the back, "Serves you right Neal, you really shouldn't wake a lady like that. And as punishment, we'll make you carry all the bags in." Turning from her lover's horror stricken face Yuki pulled Kel's arm into a strong grip and towed her toward the family summer home.

Leaving Toby to poke Neal back into reality.

* * *

Unpacking their bags the group was very quiet, tired from their long drive.

Kel went to answer the door, "Coming. Yes?" Finding it to be Neal, Kel moved so that he could enter the room,

"Your a horrible women, letting Yuki do that to me."

Laughing, Kel didn't try to hold back her smile, "It serves you right, Neal. Waking me up like that, so rude."

"Humph! Well anyway, I wanted to go over the plan." Pausing to lead her to the small sitting table in the corner of her room, "We'll be going out for dinner in three hours, there's a small Italian restaurant that my family has been going to for years. We have a private room in the back booked for us. Does that sound appetising?"

All joking aside Kel asked morbidly, "Neal, why are you doing this? I was fine at your house in Tortall, there's no reason for you to spend so much money on me and Tobe. It will take forever for me to pay you back, and you do know..."

"Kel!"

Stopping in her tracks Kellooked up into her bestfriend's eyes and saw anger in every line of his face, "I have been very patient with you Kel, but my patience is wearing thin. I don't want to hear another word about you feeling that you need to pay me or Yuki back for anything we have done for you... Ever!"

Pausing to get a better hold on his temper Neal continued more softly, "Kel, we have been friends longer than I can remember, you have always been there for me, always. Hell, you were the reason I meet Yuki; the women I love with all my heart and can't wait to get married to. Kel... my happiness is all because of you. Now I know that I have always been more financially fortunate than you, and I know that this has caused you to worry about my image if I was seen with you. But know this, Nothing could be further form the truth Kel. Yuki and I would rather die than not have you in our lives. We owe you so much and feel that _we_ failed _you_."

Close to tears, Kel couldn't help smiling, "Kel, we are doing these things because we love you, and want to help you." Turning to a lighter tone Neal wiped away the single tear that slide down her cheek, "So there will be no more complaints of to much money spent or us doing to much for you and Tobe, from now on you are going to enjoy this trip."

Reaching to hug her best friend Kel replied, "Yes sir."

* * *

Dinner was wonderful.

The food was excellent, all arriving steaming hot from the kitchen, the wine was sweet as Kel liked it best, and the waiter kept the entire party laughing with his smart humor and quick wit. Kel couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. _'And now Yuki says we'll be spending the entire day at a spa down the road from the summer home. I've never been to a spa before, I wonder what it will be like.' _

A knock at the door roused her from further contemplation, "Hold on." Removing the covers around her Kel reached the door, "Oh Tobe, come in."

"Hey sis, just wanted you to know that while your at the spa Neal and I will be hanging out."

"Oh good, I was a little worried you'd be bored while I was with Yuki. Do you know what Neal has planned for you two?" Sitting on the bed with her Tobeshook his head,

"No, but I'm sure we'll find something."

Smiling at her little brother Kel was unprepared for his next words, "Sis, I'm sorry I got into a fight, and I promise that when we get back to the city things will be alot better. Just... enjoy your time here. You deserve it."

Putting her arms around her slightly taller brother Kel, sighed into his neck, "Thank you for standing up for me Tobe. And yes, things will be better when we get back, I know they will. Now, go and get to bed, I'm sure Jump is lonely without you."

Laughing Tobe opened the door to let the animal in question into the room, "Actually I think he would rather sleep with you... I think he's just as worried about you as the rest of us."

"Alright alright, Jump can sleep with me tonight, but he's your bunk buddy tomorrow night."

"Anything you say sis. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Slipping deeper into the covers Kel couldn't help but wonder, _'I've never been to a spa before, I wonder if it's like in the movies. With all those women wrapped in seaweed.' _Smiling at her own thoughts, Kel turned over and closed her eyes. Feeling sleep engulf her immediately.

* * *

_Next Day:_

_._

"Neal?"

"Dom?"

Both men shared a look of disbelief, before Neal crossed the large room, leaving a puzzled Tobe behind to catch up, "Dear cousin Meathead, what brings you way out to the summer home?" Scowling, Neal playfully pushed his cousin away,

"I swear Dom, I don't know how you became so successful with that horrible sense of humor."Laughing Dom couldn't help but cuff his cousin on the head,

"Come now cousin, it's not everyday that you would travel so far away from your lovely fiance's store. What could bring you so far away from her?"

"Actually she's here too. She's currently at the spa getting 'beautified', as she puts it."

Not able to keep his face from showing the amusement he felt, Dom pulled his cousin into another hug, "It really is good to see you again, four months is too long."

Tobe, having caught up with Neal by now, was watching the exchange between the two cousins with interest. Dom, noticing that they were being watched, moved his attention to the young boy, "And who might this be?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Tobe, I just haven't seen my cousin in some time." Turning to make the introductions Neal continued, "This is Tobeius Mindelan. He and his sister joined us on this trip. Tobe, this is my cousin Domitan Masbolle."

"Nice to meet you Domitan." Tobe extended his hand to shake. Taking the offered hand Dom replied,

"Likewise Tobeius, and please call me Dom."

"Then it's Toby, Dom."

"Dom, would you like to join us for lunch? Toby and I were going to eat at the country club." Seeing that Toby would like this arrangement as well, Dom smiled welcomely,

"Sure, but Tristan will be arriving soon and I need to wait on him." Hearing his other cousin's name Neal perked up even more,

"Tristan's here too? Well of course we can't let that old dog be left out now can we? Tristan is Dom's older brother." Neal explained to Tobe. "Yes, lets wait for him."

It ended up that they didn't have to wait long, and after the introductions where made between Toby and Tristan the four men headed to the country club for a nice lunch.

...

"What are you doing here. I'm surprised your company let you out of Tortall."

Still at the country club, Tristan had pulled Toby aside to show him some of the things the club had, noticing that his younger brother and cousin needed to talk alone.

Pausing at the scowl thrown at him Neal continued, "Now don't get me wrong I know that **someone who I can't think of right now...** can run it just as well as you can, but I'm still shocked that you left."

Not wanting to look his cousin in the eye Dom, looked at the floor, "Yeah well, I just needed a break from the city... you know how it is." Seeing Dom's insecurity, Neal moved closer to him,

"Dom, tell me the truth. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, nothing like that, I just needed to get away. Take a break."

"Business that bad my dear cousin?"

Silence...

"Well, there's this girl."

Silence...

"Your kidding... right?"

"...No..."

"So, my playboy cousin has found himself a women... what's the problem." Laughing Neal teasingly joked, "Did she run away from you?" Laughing out loud, until he saw the look on his cousins face, "Oh damn. Um, Dom... I was only kidding, I didn't mean..."

"It's ok." Laughing Dom rubbed his neck, "In a way, it's kind of humbling."

"Do you really love her?"

"I think it's too soon for love, but I do find myself caring for her quite strongly. It's just that, she disappeared. I can't find her anywhere."

"So, how long have you known her?"

Sighing, Dom could tell that his cousin was still in a bit of a shock, "Not long, but she's just so puzzling. I mean, I know she's out there somewhere, I just don't know where."

"And you came out here for a break in your search I'm guessing."

"Correct. Tristan says the break will do me good."

Smiling Neal lead his cousin back to the two other men, "And he's right, it will be good for you. And heck, with your connections, she can't hide for long." Both men laughingly rejoined the others with talk of a fancy dinner.

* * *

_'What the hell?'_

Looking at the prone figure on the large bed, Tristan checked the number outside the door to make sure he had the right room. _'Yeah, this is the room Neal said he was staying in. But if that's true, who is this young women?' _Moving further into the room Tristan could make out the featured of the sleeping girl.

"Excuse me, miss." Receiving no answer, he turned the bedside table light on. Brown hair, and a slim but curvy body was outlined by the sheets covering her form. _'Well, Neal did mention that Toby's sister came with them on this trip, but I wasn't suspecting her to be sleeping in Neal's room.' _"Well, I guess I'll just let you sleep."

Moving toward the door, Tristan was stopped by Dom making his way into the room, "Hey Tristan, did you find the..." Looking to the bed and back to his brother, Dom voice trailed off in confusion. "Um... are we in the right room?"

"That's what I thought, but then I remembered about Toby's sister. She must have come back from the spa and fallen asleep in the nearest bed."

Laughing, Dom made his way to the sleeping figure, "Poor thing, Neal mentioned that this trip was for her. She must have been exhausted."

Checking his watch, Tristan moved toward the door expecting his brother to follow, "Come on Dom, Neal wanted to meet with us about dinner." Moving into the hall he traveled a little before realizing he was alone in the hall. Doubling back he stood in the doorway,

"Dom, for goodness sake, your going to scare the poor women." Still not responding, and starting to get scared, Tristan moved to his brother's side, "Dom, what is it?"

Hardly able to remove his gaze from the sleeping women Dom replied, "It's her."

Staring at his brother with a look of complete non understanding, Tristan shook his head, "It's her?"

Dom grabbed his brother by the shoulders, "It's _her." _

Recognition hit Tristan like a fist. He looked from his brother to the sleeping girl, back to his brother again. Grabbing his brother by the arm he pulled him from the room, into the hall. "It can't be."

"It is."

"Are you trying to convince me that she's Neal's best friend and you never once meet her?"

"I don't understand it either, but no, I never have. Sure he talked about her, but he always referred to her as 'Mother' or 'The Protector', because of a crazy thing she did to rescue some animals when they were younger."

"This is crazy!"

"SHH! She's gonna wake up. And when she sees me she's going to run again... what do I do now?"

Giving his little brother a look filled with pity. "Well, you finally found her. Now all you have to do is convince her to take your help and get to know you."

"Yeah, that's _all _I have to do. Look, lets go talk to Neal, maybe he can... help?"

"Yeah."

Dom, started to follow his older brother but stopped, _'One more look.'_Covering the distance of the room quickly, but quietly, Dom tucked the sheets more securely around Kel. Leaning down to brush a brown lock from her forehead he couldn't help but smile_. 'Soon Kel, soon I'll be able to_ show_ you how you deserve to be treated.'_ Walking to the door Dom closed it with utmost gentleness.

* * *

"This isn't funny Dom!"

"And I'm not on a stage telling jokes, everything I've said is true."

"Oh please, like you would be caught dead at a stripping joint, what would your company say?"

"Yes well, the night wasn't planned and they haven't found out. And anyway, why does that matter? It's Kel I care about, not what people say."

After finding Neal, Yuki, and Toby in the small lounge of the summer home and starting to explain how Dom knew Kel, it became clear that Neal wasn't going to take this well, as apparent by his yelling. Yuki bustled the group into the house library, away from the room Kel was sleeping in. Now all five of them sat around the rooms one large desk.

Toby being the most silent, was watching (a.k.a picking apart Dom piece by piece), trying to figure out the man who says he cares for his older sister. Dom very aware of the scrutinising stare, was trying his best to remain calm. After all, this is the overprotective younger brother of the one women he wanted to get to know.

"So you were their the night she ran away?" Yuki, who cared for Kel as much as her future husband, was just as interested in this new development.

A look of relief covered Dom's face, "So she did quit?"

"Well yes, in a way."

Not liking the way Yuki had said that, or the look shared between the couple Dom went on to say, "What do you mean, 'In a way.'? Did something happen?"

Now the looks shared between the two were much more animated, and Dom much more scared. "What happened, is she alright? When I saw her in your room she looked ok but..."

"What do you mean you say her in my room?" Neal asked indignantly.

"Well I went to your room to look for something I can't think of right now and I saw her in your bed sleeping. That's how I knew your best friend was Kel."

Seeing that Neal was about to yell again Yuki intervened, "That makes sense. Neal, calm down." Turning to Dom again Yuki's face became saddened. "You don't know what happened at all?"

"No, please... tell me."

"First you need to promise to some things." All eyes turned to the young boy, who until now had remained silent. "Without this I refuse to let you near my sister. In the state she's in right now, she won't be thinking clearly when she see's you and will more than likely run from you."

Pausing to stand before Dom Toby stood face to face with him, or as much as his height would allow. "Kel has already been through alot, even before this happened, and I won't have you near her if your intentions are simply for your gratifications."

Looking at the boy infront of him Dom felt his respect for Toby grow, "I understand. What is it you want me to promise?"

"I don't suspect you will, not after spending time with you and watching you now, but if I hear of you forcing her to do anything I will have your head. I don't care who you are Domitan Masbolle, or what huge company you own. She's my sister and I'll protect her to the best of my abilities.

"You know who I am. How long have you known?"

Ignoring his question, Toby continued, "She told me about you in these last few days, about how you wanted her to quit her job and was willing to offer her a ride to the bus station or any place she wanted to go, even going so far as to offer her money and a job. A job she would never admit she needs very badly. And I have to admit that after meeting you and your brother, I feel that you are sincere in all your offers."

"What does that mean."

"That means that I'll allow you to court my sister. And your brother can keep that smirk on his face as long as he wants, but that's exactly what you'll have to do. And you'll know why as soon as I get another promise from you."

"And what would that be?"

"You will forgo all thought of revenge. Physically or financially." Dom's heart speed up at this,

"What happened to her?"

"Not until you promise, and be aware that if you break it, I will make it my job that Kel stays away from you. Because as much as we all want it, revenge would only end up hurting her more. Now... do we have a deal?"

"If it opens door to Kel, then I promise."

silence

silence

Toby smiled, "Good. Now, from what you've told us the night you meet Kel was the same night it happened. After you left she was packing her stuff to leave for good, when her boss Tony forced her into his office and attempted to rape her." At the low growl radiating from Dom Toby's suspicions of Dom being good for Kel only grew. "Let me continue, she escaped but not before he beat her. She ended up on Neal's doorstep wet from the rain and with bruising on her face and other parts of her body."

"Did you take her to the hospital?" Tristan asked for Dom, who seemed to be using all his self control to remain somewhat calm.

"Yes, she lied and said she fell down some stairs, with the types of bruising she had it was a believable lie."

"Why did she lie?" asked Tristan.

Neal replied before Toby could, "Because we paid for the medical bills and Kel worries too much about my so called 'good name'.

"And it is because of this that she will be wary of you. She has a hard time trusting men, and this only makes it worse."

"Humph, so when you said I would be trying to court her you really meant it.." Dom said sitting down in the chair behind him.

"Still want to try becoming close to my sister?"

Looking up from his hands Dom fixed Toby with determined eyes, "Absolutely."

* * *

AN/ There it is my lil' ducks. Another chapter, I'm so happy to get this one out as soon as I did, and I hope that all of you enjoy it. It was my favorite so far. Toby is just awsome in my opinion. Well, i'll see you all next chapter. Love you all.

OH, read and review, i love them all. They make me feel so loved.


	6. Another Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi everyone, i know this isn't a chapter, but i am getting a lot of questions about peoples ages, in my fic. What with Tobe's very large and mature speech, most of the questions are about him, so let me explain.

Tobe: Age 19, i have mistakly mispelled his name in my last chapter... sorry.

Dom: Age 26

Neal: age 25

Yuki: same as Neal

Kel: 23

Tristan: 29

Wyldon: 50is... he's older.

Tony: 26

Boys with Dom in first chapter: 24-27

My pet cat Sassy: 12... just thought I'd throw that in there.

The reason Tobe seems so mature in this fic is because, the life that he and Kel have had to live before this story started has forced both of them to grow up faster than they should have. I won't give anything more away because I'm not sure how much I want to share in the fic. So I'll just leave it at that. He's mature because he had to grow up fast.

Thank you all for the wonderful advice and reviews. It's always wonderful to get them. They make me so happy.

-meg


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"Real Girl"

Chapter 6

* * *

_Kel couldn'tremember the last time she had dreamed of being held. 'It's nice, even in my dreams.' She was encircles in the strong arms of her Prince Charming, she could feel his breath on her face he was so close to her. 'So nice.' She could feel herself snuggling closer to the warmth of his chest and her hands fisted in the front of his shirt. They laid like that for what seemed like forever, until she was roused from her dozing as she felt him pull slightly away. _

_'No, I don't want to wake up yet, just a little bit longer.' Kelgrasped his shirtfront in a deathgrip, and entangled her legs with his in an attempt to make the dream linger. She forced her sleepy eyes open to look her prince in the face and found she wasn't the least bit surprised that it was Dom. 'Yes, it makes sense that it would be you.'_

_She heard him chuckle quietly before brushing a lock of hair off her forehead and settling back onto the bed. _

_"I'm not going anywhere, my fighting Lady Knight." Kel felt herself relax as his hold grew stronger and he kissed her forehead. She wanted to dream longer to continue to enjoy the feel of being in Dom's arms but felt consciousness taking hold of her and whispered,_

_"_See you in my next dream prince charming."

* * *

Dom couldn't help but smile at Kel's words, _'She thinks I'm a part of a dream she's having. Man is she in for one big surprise when she comes completely to.'_

"I guess I should feel honored that you dream about me." He could see the confusion on her brow, and stayed unmoving as she slowly raised a hand to his face. _'Here it comes.' _Dom thought, waiting for the explosion. And it didn't take long before he received the reaction he was expecting. One second she was lying sleepily next to him and the next she was falling off the bed wrapped in covers in her haste to escape him.

Worried she had hurt herself Dom moved across the bed to peer down at her on the floor, "Kel, are you ok?"

"What's going on?!" asked Kel, still tangled in the sheets.

"I believe you were sleeping in my arms." Dom replied smiling broadly. "It was quite nice if I do say so myself."

Kel couldn't help but blush a bit at this information. "And your now trapped in the covers on the floor."

Deciding to ignore Dom's gentle tease, and hoping to cover up her blush Kel continued, "Why are you here?"

"I'm on vacation."

This gave Kel pause in her struggles for freedom. _'I guess that makes sense. Everyone needs a vacation, wait. What am I thinking!' _

"What are you doing in my room?!"

Grimacing, Dom scratched his head in a now what manner, _'Crap, she would ask that, wouldn't she. __That might be a bit harder to explain to her, at least without her freaking out on me.' _Kneeling in front of her he started to peal away the first layer of covers from her legs,

Seeing the hesitation on his face, and in her fear misinterpreted it, Kel freaked, "No, stay away!"

Dom's heart almost broke at the fear in Kel's voice, but still he reached forward to help her. "Kel, I just want to help you."

Ignoring his words Kel scooted away still trapped in the covers, "No." Miraculously, the covers relented their hold on her legs, leaving Kel to calculate her next point of action...

_'Run.' _

Seeing her chance, Kel charged the door, grasping the handle with a triumphant smile Kel pulled it open a bit, only to have it slammed in her face. Breathing hard she felt a large presence behind her, almost touching her.

_'What now?' _The cool part of her brain asked. Slowly looking up she saw his large hand keeping her from her escape. _'I'm trapped.'_

Dom saw her trembling, and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But knowing she wasn't there yet, he forced himself to remain patient. "Kel, please turn around and look me."

Shaking her head 'no', Kel's mind tried to work through her immediate fear. _'Why is Dom here? I'm not ready to see him again, not yet. I'm not strong enough right now.'_

"Kel, please calm down, your making yourself sick." Still refusing to face him, Kel took a deep breath forcing her heart rate to slow down.

"Open the door."

"No."

"I said open the door!"

A long silence feel between the two, Kel's back to him, stiff with anger and fear. Dom loose with caring and heartfelt pity. "No Kel. You'll only run, and I'm not about to give you up after spending so much time looking for you." This did cause Keltoturn around, and Dom was meet with a scared young women. "Kel, let me explain..."

"What could you possibly want from me?" cried Kel.

"I want a chance to love you."

Now she was looking at him with deep fear in her gaze, and he had no idea how to remove it. "Oh Kel, please..." He reached for her but she eluded him; running back deeper into the room, to hide behind the small table used for room service meals and paper work.

"Kel please come here."

"No."

With a look of concern he asked again.

"No."

"Fine, then I'll come to you."

Moving around the table toward her she bolted across the room and put the bed between them. "Now Kel, I'm not afraid to run across this bed if I must to get to you, but I'm hoping you won't make me do that." With this he held his hand out to her and smiled in that sweet way. "Please let me in. I promise, I won't hurt you."

_'Oh Goddess can he really mean that, could he really care about a girl he doesn't even know?' _

Grasping at any excuse she could think of to find a fault in him Kel replied, "You don't even really know me."

Smiling at her even more he answered back, "Don't be silly, I know lots about you from Neal." This left her speechless, "Yes I know Neal, and always wanted to meet the one who had earned the sarcastic name of 'Mother'."

Looking at the man across the bed from her, Kel couldn't help but remember his kind words at the club, _"I'm willing to help you in any way I can Kel. Please let me. Don't make me leave here, wondering what man is going to hit you tomorrow night, let me take you away from this. Let me help you."_

"Goddess, what do I do?"

Still holding out his arms, Dom didn't move an inch while giving his answer. "All I'm asking of you Kel, is that you give me a chance to get to know you. You will set the pace for everything we do, and I will follow it. If your not ready to cross the distance of this bed, then I'll wait until you are. All I ask is that you give me... us, a chance."

"How could you know all about my job, my situation, and still desire me?"

Smiling with deep caring, Dom winked at her. "Because your the women of my dreams Kelli."

_'He really does seem amazing.'_It took allher strength, but Kel nodded her head and moved a step closer to the bed.

Beaming at her action, Dom slowly moved to the foot of the bed moving closer and closer; waiting to see if she would back up. His smile turned calming as he stood directly in front of her, "Why don't we continue this conversation after you wake up completely. Maybe after you've had a shower and a change of clothes." Moving closer to her, he raised his hands slowly to her and cupped her face gently in his hands. "There's no need to rush things." He moved his face closer to her's.

_'He's going to kiss me.'_

"I'm going to kiss you Kel."

Her body tingled with anticipation that she didn't know she had. Their faces were scant inches apart, she could smell the mint on his breath and the lingering faint scent of his aftershave.

"But not until you want it without hesitation."

Taking her gently by the hand he led her to the bathroom door.

"Wait there."

Unable to do much but stare, Kel watched from the bathroom doorway as he drew a bath and added rose smelling bubblebath. She was speechless as she watched how he gently tested the water with his hand before turning it off and retreaved a bathrobe from the small cabinet beside the sink. She watched as he dimmed the lights to what no one could deny would be an intimate hue if it were any other situation, and she remained speechless as he returned to her side,

"Now, relax Kel. We have all the time in the world for us to talk. For now, just enjoy your bath."

Turning from the room to give her privacy Dom was pulled to a stop.

"Why?"

Hearing the wonder and tears in her voice, Dom reminded himself to go slow with her. "Why what Kel?"

At her shrug Dom knew she was embarrassed and scared, "Why... why are you here?" Smiling he took her hand in his,

"I told you, I'm on vacation. After spending days searching for you after the night I meet you and having no luck whatsoever, my brother advised me to take a break. Collect my thought and then continue the search." Smiling he finished, "It just so happens I don't have to continue in the search now, but I get to start in the seducing."

At her sharp intake of breath Dom grasped her hand firmly to stop her from running. "And that's exactly what I intent to do Kel. I intend to woo you till you realize I will never treat you that way."

* * *

"Do you think everything will be OK in there?"

The group was still in the library, waiting for things to play out. Yuki and Toby almost having to tie Neal to a chair to keep him from pacing a dent in the wooden floor.

"Neal if you ask that one more time, I'm going to kill you." Replied Tristan. He had remained fairly quite for the last hour that Dom had gone into the room that held the sleeping girl he had been searching for. _'So, her name is Kel. I remember a small girl playing with Neal, when they were children, but never in a thousand years would I have picked the beauty sleeping in that bed for her.' _Smiling at the fond memories of their childhood Tristan couldn't help but wonder where things would go now. _'Well he has found her, and I highly doubt that that boy Tobe was lying when he said it was going to be ruff... It will be good for both of them.'_ Tristan decided silently.

"You know that I still don't know how I feel about Dom dating my best friend. It just seems so..." Neal was cut off by Dom reapearing in the doorway, causing everyone to rise from their seats.

Yuki was the first to speak, "How is she?"

"I left her with a tub full of bubble bath." Walking farther into the room Dom sat in a cushioned seat facing one of the many bookshelves. "I told her we could talk more when she was ready."

"I'm going to go check on her." Yuki replied. Moving to her fiance's side she kissed him on the lips and whispeared in his ear, "I don't want to come back and see you and Dom black and blue, understand Neal?"

"What did I do?" Neal demanded.

"It's what you want to do. I know you want to talk with Dom, I understand that, but I don't want to hear that you and Dom fought. Kel doesn't need it and I won't put up with it, your both adult, act like it." Moving to the door, Yuki made one more look back, eyeing all the room's occupants, before leaving to go find and comfort her friend.

Silence filled the room, all occupants lost in their own thoughts until, "Well, I'm going to go get a nap in. This is all to stressful to me." Tristan announced as he made his way to the door. "Oh, and Neal? Don't be too harsh on Dom, he didn't chose this situation." With that he shut the door behind him and his receding footsteps faded down the hall.

Tobe eyed the two cousins, _'This should be pretty interesting. Neal is just as protective of Kel as me, and Dom knows it.'_

Dom broke the silence, "Tobe, would you please leave the room?"

"No, I won't. I have every right to hear Neal give you the same warnings I gave you."

Feeling a headache approaching, Dom rubbed his temples, "It is because he will be giving me the same talk that I want you to leave. This is not going to be an easy conversation and Neal will undoubtedly be yelling. I know you want to keep an eye on me, but let me have this time with my cousin. Please Tobe."

Feeling like he might regret it, Tobe beat back those feelings and rose from his seat. "Neal, if you leave anything out, I'm coming after you."

Not suppressing his smile Neal winked. "Don't worry. I won't."

AN/ Hey there my little duckies, I know I haven't gotten very far with this chapter, but alot has happened to me since the last one. I believe my parents are planning a devorce for when I go back to college, they just haven't told me yet. And I went to an anime con in Tulsa and had to give a girl CPR when she went into sesiours and stopped breathing. Man was I SCARED!! She started breathing before the ambulence but i was performing it for like two minutes. SCARY!!

So i'm sorry things are going slow, but i also have to start packing to go back to college in about a week. I'll work on this as much as I can. And thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!! They Fickin' Rock!!

Until next time my duckies.

-meg


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"Real Girl"

Chapter 7

* * *

Turning back to his cousin after the door clicked behind Tobe Neal's smile turned serious and a silence creep between the two family members. Dom, not sure what was ahead of him or what to expect from Neal. _'He really would hit me, I know that. I just hope that he won't. And from his earlier actions I can truthfully say that he's as protective of Kel as her brother is.' _Dom noticed his cousin was slowly looking him up and down, _'Hopefully not sizing me up for a fight.' _he thought ruefully.

Dom opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and shut his mouth again. _'He'll talk when he's ready, and only time with Kel will prove my intentions toward her. He'll just have to wait till then.'_

Neal moved to his slightly older cousin with a warrior like grace one would not expect from him. Dom watched him, waiting. They stood like that for a long time. Until, "I will hold my temper in check." Neal's words hung between them in the air. "Cousin, please understand that what Tobe has told you leaves very little for me to cover." Neal's voice was slightly strained from holding the leash on his temper. "But that does not mean that what I have to say is any less important, and you will listen."

When Dom said nothing Neal continued, "Kel is my best friend and has been since we were young. It amazes me that fate, if one can call it that, has brought you two together this way. I do not know if it is a good thing that this has happened now in her life. A part of me wishes that if this was going to happen that it would have happened sooner, before she was subjected to the pain she has been shown, but I will tell you this dear cousin. If you play with her like you have done with your past flings, I will not stop until you pay for hurting her."

Seeing that Dom was about to protest Neal stopped him, "You cannot deny that you are a horrible flirt. And have years of experience with the opposite sex and the games played between them. Kel, on the other hand, has no such experience. She is completely innocent in things of that fashion.

"If you plan to introduce her to our world, I suggest you keep a close eye upon your old ladies. Unlike her, they can be quite conniving if they don't get what they want. And I won't put up with Kel being hurt from them on your watch. Do I make myself clear?"

Raising a brow Dom couldn't help but be shocked, "That's it? Your not going to yell at me, like you always do?"

"I will if you let her get hurt!" Neal yelled, unable to hold it in any longer.

_'There it is. The Neal I know well.'_ Dom replied, "I understand Neal."

"Good, because if not I'm coming after you with a big stick."

"I believe that Tobe would be right behind you with an even bigger one."

"I believe you right." Neal thought out loud.

Laughing, the two embraced like brothers, "Now all I have to do is convince her that I'm the man for her."

Lifting a single eyebrow, Neal slapped his cousin on the shoulder playfully, "I may be able to help there, but don't make me do all the work. You have to win her with your non-existent good charm."

"So does that mean you won't warn her away form me?"

Pausing at the now serious tone Neal looked his cousin in the eye. "I think that from what I've heard of your story and now that I'm over the shock, that you deserve a chance to be happy."

Feeling his chest lighten a bit at his cousin's words Dom smiled. "Thanks Meathead."

"Just don't screw up." Neal replied.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yuki walked past Tobe, who was at the kitchen island cutting some fruit, and gratefully took a seat at the wooden table. "Man, this was one long day."

Tobe brought the bowl of fruit over to Yuki, "Here."

"Thanks." Helping herself Yuki could feel the oncoming questions but chose to let him ask when he was ready. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both content to be left to their thoughts, until the clock on the wall struck four o'clock. "Well, whatever he said has convinced her to stay. She says she won't run anymore."

"That's my sis for you. She's bound to still be weary of him, yet she won't run away."

Taking a bite from an apple, Yuki shock her head in agreement, "She's definitely stubborn, much like a young man I know."

Tobe did nothing but roll his eyes at her, "Is she coming out of her room anytime soon?"

"Oh I highly doubt that with what she's been through she'll allow herself to stay locked in her room much longer."

"Gah! Don't do that Tristan! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Yuki yelled at him.

Neither occupants had heard Tristan walk through the kitchen door,or stand directly behind Yuki.

"You look alive to me, Yuki." This was meet with a thrown apple slice. "Hey! Watch were you throw things, that almost hit me."

Giving him a smug look Yuki turned back to the table, "That was the point. And I thought you were going to take a nap."

"Well if I did that, I wouldn't have the opportunity to annoy my soon to be cousin in-law, now would I?" Yuki just threw him a rasberry.

Tristan laughed sitting down after taking a bite of a pear stated, "She'll come out. If the determination I saw in her was anything to go by, she won't hide for long."

* * *

The door opened with much more noise than Kel felt was neccesary. _'Stupid door, why don't you just announce it like a grand ball room. Hm... I wonder if they actually do announce people at such fancy things.' _Kel continued down the hall, her destination not really clear, but she just couldn't stay hidden in her room any longer. "I'll just run to the kitchen, grab something to eat, and glare at meathead if he gives me a hard time."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, mind if I join you?"

Jumping about ten feet in the air was too undignified for Kel, she believed that it would make her look weak, but that thought almost didn't stop her from levitating off the floor in her surprise.

"I'm sorry Kel, I didn't mean to scare you. I was walking down the hall and heard you and your 'plan'. I just couldn't help it, Meathead really is the perfect name for my dear cousin." Dom watched as she put her mask back into place. _'She does it so well, I wonder how long she's had to to... probably to long.' _Dom continued, _"_Do you still want to get something to eat?"

A pause then, "Yes, food sounds good right now." Kel replied, turning her back to the man she felt her heart beat fast for. She could feel him behind her all down the hall, and when she turned a wrong way he softly told her the correct direction. _'He has a nice voice.' _Kel caught herself thinking as she tried to steal quick glances of him when she had to change directions. _'Maybe getting to know him won't be so bad, I mean he's been nothing but gentle with me. And it's not like all men are the same... are they?'_

Kel could feel a blush creep up under her mask as she realized Dom had been asking her a question while she was thinking, "I'm sorry I was not attending."

"I asked, did you have anything in mind for dinner tonight?"

"Well, Yuki and Neal took us to the Italian restaurant when we got here, but anything is fine with me."

Foreseeing her answer, Dom smiled. "Then how does Traditional Japanese Cuisine sound?"

"I don't think Neal likes sushi."

"I wasn't adding my cousin in our dinner plans Kel. Or have you forgotten that the act of courting includes dinner dates? Because if you need me to repeat anythign I said to you in your room I will be happy to."

"No, that won't be necessary. Sushi sounds great, what should I wear?"

"You can wear whatever you want, I'll be donning jeans."

"Jeans it is then." Kel said, secretly relieved that she wouldn't have to find a way to produce a beautiful expensive gown to fit into the image Kel knew he could perform.

* * *

That night saw Kel in a worn, but still presentable, russet red turtleneck, dark jeans, and black calf high boots. She was comfortable in what she wore, but not even the familiarity of her clothes could help to calm her nerves.

"Dinner will go fine. And it's not like we've gotten to enjoy food of this caliber alot." Tobe said soothingly as he saw his sister was nervous.

"I know, but I feel a bit bad for leaving you behind."

"Don't be, I'll survive without one fancy meal. Besides, I don't think Dom would take kindly to me interfering anymore than what I plan." Kel gave him a look,

"Plan?"

Tobe couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face, "You didn't think I would let him have free rain to you without working for it did you?"

Smiling Kel moved to hug her brother, "I love you Tobe."

"Love you too sis, and don't take any crap from Dom. He might be nice, but don't let him get away with things you don't like."

"Yes, oh old and wise _little _brother."

"Hey now, I can still put up a good fight."

Smiling Kel rolled her eyes, "Yes, but remind me if I'm wrong, but, have you beat me yet?"

"Now don't make me get out of my seat Kel, I can still _try_ to whip you."

Kel covered her forehead with her arm, and dramatically lamented, "Oh whatever shall we women do when men continuously pick on us?" That got Tobe to his feet, "Oh no you don't!"

"What's wrong sis, scared of getting dirty before dinner?" Tobe laughed at Kel moving away with a wide smile on her face. "You may be stronger than me, but I'm faster." He proved this by catching her before she even had time to turn around and run.

"Ha ha, Tobe. I'll sic Jump on you!"

"That fur-ball is way to lazy to come to your rescue, your now at the mercy of my special attack... I'll tickle you to death!"

"Oh, no..." Any further protests died as Kel lost the ability to put full sentences together. "Tobe... ha ha... if you...ha ha... don't stop...he he... I'm... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well it's quiet loud in here." Both siblings turned toward the door, Tobe smirking, Kel blushing. "I must say, I never would have pegged you for ticklish Kel." Dom continued, leaning against the door frame. "Tobe, even though this is a date, I guessed your sister would be worried about you feeling left out, so next time we'll go where you want to is that alright?"

"Glad to know I'm so transparent." Kel grumbled.

"You better treat this like a real date, no cheap stuff for my sister. You got that?" Tobe replied.

"Only the best." Moving forward Dom took Kel's hand in his and kissed it, "Are you ready to go milady?" Tobe smiled despite himself at his sister's blush and stammered reply, and watched them walk out the door with a wave to his very nervous sister.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Your not transparent." Dom said as he sat down in the driver's seat after placing Kel into the passengers side like a perfect gentleman. "In fact, half the time I can't tell what your thinking."

"Yes, well it is nice to know I'm not so easy to read." Kel smirked. She ran her hands over the sides of the leather seat. "This is a very nice car."

"Thank you, I bought it a couple years ago, along with a chromed Griffin."

"Aren't those a Scanra import?"

"Yes, I have a friend there who owns a dealership. He likes to sell me the latest models in what he has." Stopping at a red light, Dom turned to her, "Kel, I'm sorry if all this extravagance makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to hide anything from you and well, this is part of my life and I just want to take you someplace nice, and show you a good time."

"Dom... " Kel started.

Dom cut her off with, "No Kel, if you want to go someplace your more comfortable with, we will. We'll do whatever you want." She paused, watching his expression in the red of the traffic light,

"I've never had sushi before. And I would like to try it with you Dom."

_'Dom! She used my first name!' _"Then sushi it is Kel." They both shared an easy smile that helped relax both occupents.

"Dom."

"Yes Kel."

"The lights green."

"Oh."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Please, this way."

Dom followed the kimono clad hostess, leading Kel through the crowded area of the main seating room with a gentle hand on the small of her back. "Here's your private room Mr. Masbolle."

"Thank you." Dom replied easily as he helped Kel to sit on the tatami matted floor. "I would like the Daiginjo-shu sake." To Kel he asks, "Do you like sweet things?" At her nod Dom continued, "I would like to change my order to Honjozo-shu sake, warm please."

"Right away sir." She added as she slid the rice paper door shut behind her.

"Did you have to call ahead to get the private room?" Kel asked to distract herself from being nervous.

Dom aware of her tactic, replied in a smooth voice, "Yes, but it's the room my father always uses when he comes to the holiday home up here."

"I see. What was the name of that drink you ordered?"

"Sake, it's a rice wine."

"So it's really made of rice?"

"Yes, it goes through a long process and there are different ways for the different types. But they have all different flavors. Like the ale her in Tortall, the Yamanis' have sake."

Kel's inquisitive nature could no longer be oppressed by her uncertainty, and she was lost in a conversation about what she knew of the Yamani culture from Yuki and Shinko, and what Dom knew from traveling there. "Do you have any certain fish you don't like Kel?"

She was so lost in the conversation about their ancient weapons that she was shocked a little by the sudden change in topic. "What, Im sorry?"

"The hostess should be returning soon, she must have seen us deep in conversation to not ask us our choices before now."

Kel couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks, "No, I don't have any I dislike."

"Alright, then lets start you off with something pretty basic." Dom marked on a paper their selections and handed it to the hostess when she entered the room not five minutes later.

"Fine choices, I'll take these to the chef now." She said, placing the soy sauce, cups and bowls that they would need out in a beautifully arranged manner. "Please enjoy these while your food is prepared. She took a bowl of green bean looking things from another women at the door then left the room with their selections.

"I forgot to say thank you." Kel admitted sheepishly.

This reminded Dom of a question he had been meaning to ask, "Have you always had such good manners?"

"Well, our parents taught us the importance of manners at a young age. They made sure their children were respectful to those around them." Dom watched her face light up at the mention of her parents. _'She must really miss them.'_ He thought as her face took on a look of old longing. "How many different jobs have you held?"

Kel thought about it before answering, "A lot." Laughing Dom asked her to tell him about some, "Well, I was a waitress more times than any one women should have to, I've worked a bit of construction. I once drove a cab, it didn't pay as well as I had hoped and it made bad hours for me to spend with Tobe, so it only lasted a couple of months until I could find a better one."

"It's sounds like your life has been hard Kel." His tone made Kel pause in her drink, and she could see the compassion in his eyes when she meet them.

"It wasn't so bad. I had to quite school, but it gets us through. That's why I'm always on Tobe's case about getting good grades. So he can afford to go to college." Pausing a little Kel gathered her courage and took Dom's hand, "But let's not focus on these things now, tell me about your family."

Dom's heart went out to this self sacrificing women in front of him. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know Kel."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AN/ hi everyone, i know I've been MIA since college started but i'm trying really hard to learn my lines for the plays i'm in while writing my chapters. I rewrote this chapter a couple of times, i just couldn't find a good place to end it, but i will tell you that the date isn't over. I just think you have all waited long enough, and i thank you all for your patience.

ALSO i apologise for the TTTTT line, for some reason the line bar stopped working halfway through writing. 'laugh' sorry duckies.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and Tristan. Man he makes even me melt... sorry lost in a fantasy thought there.

"Real Girl"

Chapter 8

* * *

Kel couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. She brushed tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her turtleneck sweater. "You mean he really went out in the pink towel and headdress?" Kel asked after yet another unbelievable story about his older brother.

"That he did, and you can be sure that if you tell him I told you he would have my hide." Dom replied.

Kel couldn't keep the excitement down anymore, "Oh! Are you telling me that little Dommie would be in trouble if big brother Tristan knew the stories being shared?" Kel also couldn't keep the large smirk from her face. "Does little Dommie want me to keep quiet?"

"Are you threatening to spill on me? After the confidence it must have taken for me to share with you, Kel. How could you?" Laughing Kel took another bite from the green bean bowl. "Well, I guess I could always find some dirt on you from Tobe. That could even things out." Dom continued.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kel laughed.

"All's fair in love and war." Dom smiled back.

"But which does this land in?"

"With your stubbornness, a bit of both."

Kel felt herself blush a bit at his comment, and took another bit of a sushi role. "This really is good." Kel said to quickly change the subject. Dom, seeing this decided to let her and quietly took her hand and kissed it,

"That's alright Kel, your worth the wait."

_'Goddess, a women could never hear enough of words like that.'_ Kel thought. "So, tell me more about your parents."

"Well, mom was a politicians daughter. She wasn't originally from Tortall, she was from Tusaine. With the problems between Tusaine and Tortall, her parents were here to help with relations. So she was forced to attend all diplomatic parties. My father was the son of a reining business conglomerate and often found himself dragged along to such things by his father. At such a banquet she meet him, who at the time was a known as a bit of a ladies man."

"Ah, I see. The pieces are coming together." Kel replied cheekily.

"Very funny. Now let me continue." Dom continued with a smile. "He made a move on her and she shot him down in front of his friends. Needless to say he was a bit shocked."

"I'll bet." Kel laughed.

Dom took a swig of tea, "He asked around until he found out about who she was, her family, and what event they would next be attending. He called ahead and asked to escort mom to the next one and her parents, seeing this could only help the countries relations, readily agreed."

"Did she go?" Kel asked excitedly.

"Oh, she went. And she put dad in his place more than once." Laughing Dom paused, "She threw chicken torinatee' at him! He was so shocked he fell off his seat, dragging the tablecloth with him."

"Did she not get in trouble?" Kel asked.

"Actually no. Dad told everyone that he felt faint and fell from his seat making the mess all by himself. Mom, embarrassed at the mess that was made went with it. He continued to visit her until she opened u. A few years later they married and had my brother, me and our sister."

"It seems that your father was a trouble maker." Kel replied.

Laughing, Dom nodded, "Oh he still is. I can't wait for you to met him, I think you'll love him." Dom was meet with silence and Kel averting her face. "Kel, what's wrong?"

She couldn't hold the blush from her face and the unease in her averted gaze, "Dom, I'm a stripper. Not the type of person to meet someone as important and high up in life as your father."

"Kel, your were in a situation you didn't like and no one has a right to hold it against you. My brother Tristan hasn't, why would my father?" Dom grabbed her hand in a comforting hold, "I know he'll love you."

Kel sent pleading eyes to him, "You really think so?"

Smiling, Dom replied, "Yes Kel I do."

* * *

"It's not too late yet, would you like to get some coffee or something Kel?"

Glancing at her watch outside the sushi restaurant Kel saw it was almost ten. _'I didn't even notice the time in there.' _Kel found herself thinking. "I'm not a huge fan of coffee, but I could go for some hot coco."

"Then this way milady." Dom said leading her down the block to a small java cafe'. "It doesn't look like much, but the owner's been here for over thirty years and knows the family well."

Kel looked around, taking in the slow but nice atmosphere the coffee shop had. It was warm and cozy, housing room for twenty people and sporting an old fashion coffee machine and cash register Kel felt right at home in the place. "It's really nice here, quiet and peaceful."

"I'm glade you like it, would you like to meet the owner?"

"Sure." Kel replied.

Leading her to the front counter Dom banged on the counter, "Hey old man! What do I have to do to get a cup of coffee around here?"

The man behind the counter turned with a scowl to the front ready to throw out whoever was causing problems when his eyes laid on Dom. "That can't be the same kid that would run around her with Lucy! Mythros you've grown boy, How old are you now?"

"Not as old as you make me sound Lu."

"Hey I don't see you in forever and you expect me to just welcome you back? I have half a mind to make you clean the floors."

Kel observed the gruff shop owner, he was built like a mountain, with closely cropped salt and pepper hair and a mustache. His arms were easily the size of Dom's thighs and he had huge hands. But for all his gruff appearance, his eyes told all that he was a gentle man. She instantly liked him. "Why don't you introduce us Dom?" Kel's comment startled both men out of their good natured argument.

"Oh Kel, I'm sorry." Dom gently turned so Kel was in front of him, "Kel, this is Luies Brannetti'. He's owned this place since long before I can remember and makes the best coffee I have yet to taste. Lu, this is my dear friend Keladry Mindelan."

"Ah your just trying to suck up you young pup." Lu looked Kel over and then at the relaxed grasp Dom had on her arm. "Well I see that Dom has finally got a women that looks worth having." He said with a smirk.

"Lu! Be polite you old crank." Dom said with a blush.

"Now, now, I was giving her a compliment." Lu looked again at Kel's face, "Yes, your a right pretty one. And you look smart too, I can tell from your eyes." Holding out his hand, Lu made a 'come here' motion. "Let me see your hands... Kel was it?"

"Yes." Kel said as she moved forward.

Dom looked on as Lu smoothed her smaller hand in his mountainous ones, running his large fingers over her palms and gently flipping her hand over to feel the top of it. "You've had a hard life haven't you Beauty?"

Dom watched in amazement as Kel just shook his hand smiling, "It's nice to met you Lu." she said.

Returning her smile and handshake Lu replied, "Same to you Kel. But what is a pretty thing like you doing with a dog like Dom here?"

"Hey now, I am in the same vicinity." Dom replied dryly.

"Yes, I know that. Now Kel, would you like some coffee?" Lu questioned.

"I would love to try some." Kel replied with a quick glance to Dom to silence the fact that she didn't like coffee. As Lu turned around to start a cup Kel grabbed Dom by the arm, "I'm willing to try it, so don't tell him I don't like it ok?"

"Whatever you say Kel." Dom said with a shake of his head.

Two hours later Dom was leading a very tired Kel back to the car, "Well milady, was tonight as wonderful for you as it was for me?" Smiling Kel cupped his face in her hands replying, "It was the best night I've had in a long time." Pausing, Kel was surprised at the familiarity she just displayed by holding his face, blushing she started to move away.

"Stop." Dom's one word was enough to stop her better than anything else could have. Dom took in her blushing face and raised his hands and covered hers. Kel then did something she didn't think she would have ever had the courage to do, she kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but she initiated it.

Dom's thoughts were rapid, _'She KISSED me! Kissed me... YES! This is wonderful, she's opening up.'_

Kel's were a bit more along the lines of, '_There I did it. I've wanted to all night and i finally did.'_

They stared at each other for sometime before they both smiled sweetly and hand in hand moved back to the car.

* * *

"Kel, wake up where here." Dom saw no movement from the young women in the passengers seat and moved to shake her gently awake until he smiled, got out of the car and opened her door. _'I hope Neal doesn't jump to any conclusions.'_ Dom thought as he carried the sleeping women inside the house. He was meet with a quietly yipping Jump, soon followed by a quieter Tobe and Tristan. Both smiled at Dom's burden, Tobe motioned upstairs. Dom nodding his head made his way up the old wooden stairs.

Entering her room Dom waited for Tobe to unroll the covers and gently laid Kel down on the bed. Smiling at the sleeping women he moved to gently take her shoes off without waking her. After his self assigned task was completed he kissed her forehead and moved to the door, followed closely by Tobe.

"So the date must have gone well." Tobe questioned when the door had been shut. He had a small smirk on his face and was waiting for Dom's answer.

"Yes, I took her to that sushi restaurant then for some late night coffee." Dom replied.

"You got her to drink _coffee?!_" Tobe said loudly, "How did you pull that off?"

Dom smiled heading down the stairs, "You know she's pretty outgoing, a thing like a cup of coffee shouldn't make her hesitate, Tobe."

"Well yeah, I know, but it still shocks me that she drank some. She did drink some right?"

Tobe's question brought Dom's curiosity up, "Why does she hate it so much?"

"Well she never liked the flavor, and she was also burned really bad once when she was waitressing. She still has the scar on her right arm." Tobe replied as they walked into the kitchen to see Tristan eating a late night snack of cheese, bread and grapes.

"Hey little brother, so how was the date?"

"It went great, I ended up sharing some stories and I learned more about her." Dom grabbed a seat, thinking back to the kiss she shared with him Dom smiled wider, "She really let me in more, I feel better about trying to get to know her."

"Don't get to comfortable pretty boy." Tobe said from the fridge door. "You still have a lot of people to go through before this is all over."

Both brothers were a bit confused by this, "I thought neither of you had any family except each other." Tristan pointed out.

"We don't, but there are still people in our lives that will want to meet you and judge you good enough for her."

Dom could understand this. After all, if he ever heard of some young pup coming around his sister he would try to learn everything about him before they even got close to Ellen. He didn't know what he would do if he found his sister had been as mistreated as Kel had. Mythros, he would probably rip the boy who did it apart, and then he'd take legal action. "I understand Tobe, and it makes me happy to know that Kel has so many people who care for her."

The two stared at each other for some time, both understanding the other a bit better.

Moving to another topic Dom asked, "Where's Neal and Yuki?"

"They went to bed hours ago. I swear there like an old married couple, going to bed before ten." Tristan stated. "I told them not to wait up for you two."

"Thanks brother, I wasn't sure if Neal was ready to see me carry his best friend 'over the threashold'." Dom chuckled.

Laughing, Tristan leaned farther back into his chair, "I do believe our dear cousin would have had something to say."

AN/ Hi everyone!! Hope your lives have been pleasant since the last chapter. Mine has been really, but back to topic, how was this chapter everyone? I know it had alot of fluff but i wanted to get the first kiss in so we could move on in a more rapid pace.

I loved being able to add info on Dom's parents and i might start a fanfic about them when i finish with this one, or another kel/dom fic with a larger role from both of their parents i just haven't decided yet. I keep telling myself to finish this and then i can do whatever else i want. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! They help me so so much.

Until next time duckies!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Tristan, and now Dom's parents. Wow, that's more than I thought I owned.

"Real Girl"

Chapter 9

* * *

There wasn't anything she could do. He had to return to his obligations and she needed to get back to her life of supporting her brother and herself. There was no other way it could have gone, it was just the way things were meant to be. _'So why do I feel so broken up about it?' _Kel asked herself as she emptied her bags from the back of Neal and Yuki's SUV. "This is the way things are going to be, get used to it." With a weaker strength then she felt she waved her friends away and told Tobe to hurry up with his stuff. Moving up the stairs she remembered all the fun she had had with Dom. All the laughs and happiness, all of it gone. "Now stop it, that's no way to live your life." She scolded herself. Juggling her bags around she fished for her keys in her pocket. Pulling them out triumphantly she unlocked her door and entered the hallway leading to the living room.

Reaching the table in the kitchen and dropping her stuff down, she looks around the dusty kitchen, "Yep, nothing like dust to remind you of your return from a fantasy." Kel said ruefully to the room. Running her hands through her hair, she gets out a rag and starts to dust the house. As she makes it to the bathroom, she decides a shower would be nice and starts the water. Walking back to her room to get clothes to change into she stops. _'Was that Tobe just now?' _She asks herself, moving closer to the noise, "Tobe. Did you let Jump go out?"

No answer was given and Kel was starting to get worried, _'He should have been in a long time ago.' _Thought Kel,

"Tobe, answer me right now."

She walked faster toward the location of where the noise was, but found the room empty of all but her bags. _'It must have been Tobe taking Jump out.' _She tried to rationalise. "Keep it together Kel, or you'll go crazy."

"Now, now. I always thought your were a bit crazy for never wanting me."

Frozen by the sound of that voice, Kel was unable to retreat before the figure grabbed her from behind, and to late to scream as a hand was clapped around her mouth. Stroking her cheek in an almost loving gesture, "No, we wouldn't want you to warn anyone now would we babe." The cold voice of Tony sounded in Kel's ears, renewing her efforts to get away. She kicked and lunged for the floor, anything to escape the man holding her against her will. "Give it up babe, no one is gonna save you this time, especially not your pretty boy."

He threw her to the ground stunning her as her head hit the corner of the small coffee table, Kel grabbed at the pain on her scalp, her hand coming away red with hot, sticky blood. Before she could react he was on top of her, crushing the wind from her slightly smaller body. Still she struggled against him, even as he hit her again and again, over and over. Until she lay spent on the floor of her and Tobe's apartment. "There now, was that so hard to do babe." Tony asked as he caressed her face almost gently, "This could have been easy if you had let it be." He went on, "But you couldn't have that could you? Well now it will be my way."

He tore at her t-shirt, ripping it from her body exposing her chest to the cold air. She renewed her struggles, as much as she could with him half on top of her,she kicked her feet, yelled, all with a prayer that someone would hear her and save her. "Stop it bitch." Tony slapped her again, this time ending her struggles with only one strike. He continued clawing at her clothing and skin, working his way to his own pants. Unzipping the fly and pushing them down, Kel knew real panic,

"No please!" She screamed, praying to the Goddess that it would all just end. That Dom was here to save her. But he wasn't, no one was, and she couldn't stop this. She couldn't ...

* * *

Screaming tore the air.

It went on forever, loud, spine crawling shrieks rent the air as Dom ran to the room. Leaving the ceramic cup that was in his hands to smash to pieces, leaving hot black coffee to stain the pristine carpet. Throwing the door open, almost breaking it off the hinges in his haste, he ran for the bed. Seeing Kel tangles in the sheets and fighting against them for her life. "Kel! Kel look at me!" He yelled over her screams as he holds her still, keeping her from hurting herself in her struggles. "Kel!"

Finally roused from her nightmarse, Kel tore her eyes open. Meeting Dom's worried and scared gaze, "I... I'm..."

"Shh, it was a nightmare wasn't it? It's ok." Dom pulled her into his arms more tightly, willing away all her fear with his warm body-heat. "It's OK. It was just a nightmare, no one is going to hurt you again. I promise."

Unaware of the audience standing in her doorway Kel continued to tremble from her horrible nightmare, but Dom was. As he tried to give his seat to Yuki he found he was unable to move. Kel refused to relinquish her hold on his shirtfront. "Kel, I'm just going to let Yuki hold you now OK. I'm not going far, I promise." Kel just berried her face in his chest.

Sharing a look with Yuki, Dom just scooted back on the bed to the headboard holding Kel strongly to his chest, where he held her until she exhausted herself. "I think she's asleep." When she didn't protest to him putting her down he knew he was right. "I'm going to stay with her for a while. Yuki could you please bring a cold compress and maybe some water? She might be thirsty when she wakes up."

Nodding Yuki moved from the bed to do as he asked.

Tobe moved forward sitting on the edge of the bed. Silently watching his sister sleep, feeling guilty. Head in his hands he pulled on his hair lightly feeling the guilt grow inside him bigger and bigger, "It's not your fault Tobe." Tristan had moved to the young man, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "If Kel knew you blamed yourself she would feel horrible. you know that right?"

Dom was surprised to see tears fall down the young mans eyes. Tristan moved his hands to the boys shoulders, "Tobe..."

"I know damn it. I know it's not my fault, but I can't stop thinking that it is. She's _my _sister, I'm suppose to keep her safe. But I didn't, I failed. She was hurt because I couldn't stop her from working at that club and she ended up getting hurt."

"I hardly believe that anyone could tell that women what to do without some hard consequences." Tristan replied with a smirk. "Tobe, a man is not someone who lets guilt take control of him."

Tobe straightened as if he had been hit in the gut.

"A man is someone who learns from their mistakes and does not wallow in his self misery." Tristan rose to his full height in front of the sitting young man, "Do you understand?"

Tobe stared at the standing man for a long time, taking in the emotions in the blue iris' before taking a deep breath and standing, "Yeah, yeah I do." He turned to his sleeping sister cuddled against Dom's side. "Hey Tristan, thanks."

The man joined the others on the bed brushing his hand through Tobe's short blond hair, Neal not far behind his older cousin. And that's how Yuki found the occupants when she returned, all asleep on the big bed, and Kel cradled in the middle of all the overprotective men finally sleeping soundly.

* * *

The next morning found Kel sitting with her legs underneath her in the library. She had one of her favorite books in her hands and was trying to read. Her thoughts were filled with the conversation she had had with Tobe that morning.

**Flashback:**

"Kel, I know I'm still in high school and you don't want me working right now. I understand, but will only agree if you promise to never take a job like that one ever again."

Kel was speechless to say the least, her gaze moved from her book to her brother. Watching him stand beside her chair, she could see much of their mother in him. Not the height, at least not yet, But he still had some time to grow into his full height. No, it was the strong yet calm eyes that bore into her face, young but demanding.

"Tobe..."

"Kel, I don't want to see you so broken up ever again. It was like my heart was being burned out of my chest by guilt." About to tell him none of this was his fault she was stopped dead by him, "I know it's not, but I never want you to put yourself in a situation like that again. What if something were to really happen to you? What would happen to... to... me? I need you Kel, please don;t do something so foolish ever again."

Beating back the tears fighting to erupt Kel nodded her head, "Alright, we'll find money another way."

"Good." Bending to kiss her on the cheek he was grabbed in a fierce hug. After holding each other for a while Tobe smiled, "I love you sis."

"I love you too Tobe."

* * *

**End Flashback:**

She felt her attention slipping, her eyes roaming the hand carved bookshelves and the many volumes atop them from floor to ceiling. She took in the plush rugs covering the hardwood floor to ward off the cold, and the large but secure windows that held a view of the backyard. _'I don't want to leave this place.'_ Feeling depression coil its way into her chest she rose from the comfy seat in search of something to keep her busy.

Walking down the hall Kel paused at the sound of giggling. Turning a corner she found Neal and Yuki kissing sweetly, smiling softly she left them alone. She eventually found her way to an empty kitchen, _'Tobe must be hanging out with Tristan.' _She smiled, she had noticed how Tobe was taken with Dom's older brother. _'It's good that Tobe found someone to look up to that's male, and not Meathead.' _

Chuckling, Kel wrote out a note that she went to the country club a few miles down the road. Leaving it on the table and grabbing a spare set of keys she went out the kitchen door with a determined and satisfied look on her face. But she as unaware of Tristan watching her leave from an upstairs window.

* * *

Dom found her at the indoor shooting range. _'She really is breathtaking.' _He found himself thinking as he watched her fire the gun under the watchful eye of an instructor. See how easily she conversed with a man she hardly knew made Dom smile and found joy in knowing she was a friendly person to not just her loved ones, but he had suspected as much.

Kel was emptying the gun of shells just as the instructor had taught her when she sensed someone watching her. Turning around she spotted Dom not far away watching her. Hiding her embarrassment at being found in a gun range, she removed her ear-mufflers with a one sided smile, giving an off handed comment about shooting the gun.

Dom suspected her eagerness is for safety and lets it slide. "Have you ever fired a gun before this?" Dom asks.

Embarrassment making her face red and her hands shake on the gun, Kel handed the weapon to the instructor. "No, never."

"She's a natural." Disassembling the weapon the man shook the hand Dom offered him, "I haven't found as good a shot in a beginner in a long time."

"Well, I would never want to get on her bad side." Dom joked. Turning to Kel he asked, "Would you like to join me for a late lunch when your done?"

"I'm done now, if you want to head out." Kel took her googles off, handing them to the instructor. "Thanks for showing me."

"Not a problem little lady." The man smiled as he watched the young couple walk away hand in hand.

With the echos of gunshots fading behind them, Dom lead Kel toward the clubs bar and grill. "Is this alright? It's not fancy, but..."

"No, this is fine. We can talk over a beer and maybe some burgers." Smiling, Dom gently squeezed her hand before continuing toward the bar.

* * *

"So, Kel. What do you want to do when we return to the city?"

Pausing in her chewing, Kel was shocked to hear him speak such things. Him and her... together after this little vacation? Not that her heart doesn't swell at the thought, but for him to desire it too? That was wonderful!

"Well to be completely honest Dom i figured you would go back to your life and i would look for another job." She lowered her burger back to it' plate, and took a swig of her deer. "I just figured you would ahve lots to do, with running your business and going to college for those classes." Kel finished lamely.

"Kel, I told you I wanted to have a relationship with you, and I meant a _real _relationship. I want you to meet my family at some point and I would like to be a constant in your life." Grabbing her hand gently in his Dom smiled into her upturned face, "I want all of this, but if your not ready we can take it slower."

"NO!"

Heads turned, looking for the source behind the sudden yell. Kel, feeling her face heat-up ducked her head. "I mean... I just like what we're doing and I want it to continue. I..." Taking a deep breath Kel collected herself and felt the redness leave her cheeks, "I also want to continue seeing each-other and would love to someday meet your family."

"I was hoping you felt the same way." Dom's smile was a toothy one as he leaned over the table to kiss Kel's cheek. "I'm glad." After a while, Dom, suggested they return to the house for another nap, knowing Kel hadn't been sleeping well recently.

Jump welcomed them as they entered through the kitchen door holding hands. "Hey Jump, have you been good?" Kel smiled as he cocked his head to the side in answer.

Tristan walked in smiling at the conversation between mistress and dog. "Hello Kel, little brother. Did your day get any better Kel?"

"Yes, but I seem to be tired already. I was going to take a nap before dinner."

Nodding, Tristan thought that would be the best thing for her. He moved to the fridge as he watched his little brother hold hands with the little Kellie. _'I believe things are working out.' _Smiling, he watched as Dom led Kel out of the kitchen toward the stairs. _'Yes, I believe they are coming together quit nicely.' _

....................

Kel gently shut the door after kissing Dom good-nap. She was seated on the bed removing her boots when a nock sounded on her door, which was then opened slowly revealing Dom. "Hi."

"Hi" Kel wondered what he wanted when she saw a pillow in his hand.

"I always sleep better with my own pillow... I was wondering if I could join you?"

"Uh, sure." Kel moved to stake her claim to the left side as Dom plopped down on the right removing his own shoes. Kel pulled the covers over herself, slightly self contious. She felt her body stiffen slightly as Dom threw his arm around her waist, pulling her back flush with his chest.

"Relax Kel, I just want to sleep beside you." Nodding Kel calmed her breathing, after a few minutes of lying in his arms she found herself relaxing and her eyes growing heavy. She snuggled into the mattress and arm draped around her sound asleep.

Dom laid there watching her sleep for several minutes before closing his own eyes and finding his own sleep.

* * *

AN/ Hi everyone, i know I'm a horrible person to make you all wait so long, and i have no excuse to do it. I am VERY SORRY!!!! And I'm also sorry this chapter doesn't have lots of meat, it's mostly fluff, but it is moving the story along.

I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me this long, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" you all have kept me going, despite the fact that i've been slow recently. And to all of the new readers who have found this story not long ago, thanks for picking it up and I hope you all stay tuned in. Because the story is soon reaching it's end and it's got some surprises coming this way!

-meganwastaken

* * *


End file.
